Winds of Heat 1: Crossing Hearts
by Phosphorite
Summary: As the lavender feline mysteriously crosses into Sonic's world, Blaze the Cat wonders finds herself face to face with a certain someone she remembers from a few years ago; the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog! What would happen to the two? Why is she brought there? What is happening to her world? What adventures will they take? Read to find the answers!
1. Chapter 1: The Return

-Winds of Heat 1: Crossing Hearts-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Before I begin the story, I will say this: I do NOT own Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Dr. Eggman, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow and any other characters involved and/or mentioned in this story. Characters belong to their rightful owners including but not limited to the Sonic Team and SEGA. Another thing, this is going to be the start of my new series of stories Winds of Heat. It WILL be a Sonaze, if you don't like it, don't read it, otherwise read away! One more thing, I plan on making more stories of Winds of Heat in the NEAR future. Anyways, lets get on with the story!

**Introductory**

As the lavender feline mysteriously crosses into Sonic's world, Blaze the Cat wonders finds herself face to face with a certain someone she remembers from a few years ago; the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog! What would happen to the two? Why is she brought there? What is happening to her world? What adventures will they take? Read to find the answers!

**CHAPTER 1: The Return**

**Blaze's POV**

It has been years since the loss (and return) of the Sol Emeralds, nothing too new, nothing too old. I am standing at the edge of a cliff, the Sol Emerald's altar behind me, and my city in-front of me. I am Blaze the Cat, Princess of my people and Guardian of the 7 Sol Emeralds. I look out to find a gust of wind blowing against my golden eyes, that brought back a vision. A blue ball, no, a blue hedgehog hurling towards a machine, destroying it. I know I was there to see this, but I could not remember who that blue hedgehog was. Oh well, I guess I will never see him again.

I sat down on the cliff, looking out towards my city until I saw a small glow coming from behind me. "Who is that?" I said getting in a fighting stance with balls of fire in each hand. I look to find that the glow was coming from inside the altar where the Sol Emeralds are. "The Sol Emeralds! I must protect them!" I said dashing into the altar.

I did not notice it at first, but after about a minute of searching the inside of the altar, I find the Emeralds glowing with immense brightness. After studying the emeralds for a bit, I walked up to them, unknowingly of what is going to happen next. "What the-" I said to myself, unable to finish my sentence before the emeralds' glow was too powerful for my eyes to see. A bolt of energy connected the emeralds together as if they were a giant ring. I braced for what was about to happen, even though I did not know what would happen next, because of the unpredictable energy of the Sol Emeralds.

As soon as the energy connected the last emerald to the first, a bright glow emitted from the center and a force was driving close things towards the center. A portal opened up at the middle and everything started disappearing once it reached the center. Before I even realized myself, I was being lifted and drawn towards the portal. I fought hard, using fire to boost myself from the portal, but it was too late! I was then being drawn into the center, unable to control myself as I was being sucked in, everything turned black.

When I finally came to, it was a bit too soon. I found myself falling through the air, above me being beautiful white clouds, below me, well lets just say it was going to be a wet landing. As I fall towards an enormous body of water, I braced for the water to splash against my dry fur, screaming along the way. I opened my eyes just for a split second until I saw a blue and yellow object flying right below me. All I could remember was a hard metallic landing and then blacking out, for the second time.

**Tail's POV**

"A wonderful day flying through the air, right Sonic?" I said as I was flying my Tornado through the air with Sonic running over the water below me. "Well I don't know about you, but I find running to be a bit more fun on wonderful days!" He said, chuckling at his own joke. "Sonic, do you hear screaming?" I said as I heard a feminine-like scream getting a bit louder. "What did you say Tails!?" He said, barely hearing me over the roaring engine of the Tornado. "I SAID, DO YOU HEA-", THUD was all I heard.

I slowed the Tornado down to check for any damages. Everything seemed to be fine, until I noticed a lavender colored cat on-board, unconscious. "Hey, are you OK?" I said, trying to wake the feline up while the Tornado was flying itself. "HEY SONIC!" I yelled, knowing he was a bit ahead of me since I slowed down. "WHAT DO YOU WANT TAILS?!" He yelled back. "I THINK YOU SHOULD CHECK THIS OUT!" I yelled back, pointing over to the feline. Strangely, I felt like I known this her before, I just could not remember when or how.

Sonic finally slowed down and hopped onto the Tornado. "Tails what is it that you want?" was all he said before being motionless as to who he saw. "I feel like I remember her but I just could not remember how." I said with a confused look on my face. Sonic still remained motionless, until a few seconds later. "Lets get her back to my place, she looks like she banged herself pretty hard on your plane Tails." Sonic said. I said nothing more as I steer the plane towards Station Square.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of a New

-Winds of Heat 1: Crossing Hearts-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
**I am not sure if some readers were completely understanding the first chapter, so I will explain some important aspects in the story, which should clarify a lot of things.

Since it has been about 3-4 years after Blaze left, Sonic and Blaze barely remember each other, same with tails but they had some flashbacks from now and then! Blaze is the princess of her people, not the queen, even though she is the only royal person left in her family. All the characters grew up a bit, including tails. Sonic would be 19, Blaze is 18, and Tails is 16. More details will be mention further on in the story.

Sorry I have been holding you up here, on with the story!

**CHAPTER 2: The Start of a New**

**General POV**

As the gang returns to Station Square, Sonic has been really bugged about something, which caught Tails' attention as they were approaching the city. "Whats wrong Sonic? I know we saved someone from a deep swim, but what would be the problem now?" asked Tails. "Its not a problem I have Tails, I'm just wondering who this girl is, she seems so... familiar" replied Sonic as he studied Blaze's appearance for a few minutes. "Alright, lets get back to your house and let her sleep off the hard landing she had!" Tails finally said with a hint of guilt.

But as soon as he finished his sentence, he started hearing her voice. At first it was a bit inaudible and sounded very blurry, then it started getting into a few sayings. "Nooo... must...sto..p...must pro..tect...the SOL EMERALDS!" she said flinging upward and finally awakening from her short slumber, scaring Sonic and Tails a little bit!

Because of her short, powerful, timid instincts, she flung up so fast that she accidentally fell off the Tornado and hurled towards the concrete ground below! "Not good!" Sonic said, jumping from the Tornado towards the falling cat. "I gotcha!" Sonic said before reaching towards Blaze. Blaze then all of a sudden lit her feet with a burning blaze of hot fire, making her decent much slower than what Sonic was going, even though he was pretty higher up than where Blaze was at!

As soon as soon as she reached the sidewalk below, everyone started staring at her, immediately judging her looks and powers, but keeping them to themselves. "AHHHHHHHH" was Sonic's final words as he got ready for the impact of whatever he was going to land on. But it never came! He looked up to see two golden eyes staring right at him, making him melt a little inside. "I gotcha!" She said with a smile on her face. Sonic looked away to hide the sudden embarrassment.

Blaze just stood there, frozen with him in her arms. She then turned his head towards hers and took a long look deep into his eyes. The flashbacks, the memories, everything made sense now! Blaze finally spoke. "I remember you now...!" she spoken softly to the blue hedgehog. "Y-your...your...S-sonic..?" She said stuttering a little while she spoke. 'Could that portal brought me here, for a reason?' she thought to herself. "The one and only!" Sonic said while sticking his thumb up as usual. "and what would your name be again? I have a lot of fans to keep track of; thanks for the save by the way!"

She blushed a little as he gave her a wink of his own gratitude towards her. "M-my name is..is.. B-Blaze! My name is B-Blaze the Cat. You surely remember me from the past... right?" Blaze said, trying to keep her emotions from showing.

Sonic thought long and hard about this, he was not use to remembering back in the past much. 'Think Sonic Think, you must have met her somewhere, the park? The beach? On the street? In another dimension... that's it!'. "Blaze! Its you!" Sonic said, giving her a huge hug, not caring that the people around him are watching.

Blaze was on the verge of tears, she finally got to see the one person that showed her friendship, kindness, forgiveness, love... all over again! Still standing on the sidewalk in-front of everyone, she asks Sonic, "Sonic... can I put you down now? My arms are getting a little sore from holding you up!" The two laughed at their own embarrassment when Sonic too realized that he was still in her arms. "Yeah, but I like it like this!" he said, relaxing himself in her arms, making Blaze a little mad. 'I could just drop him, but he looks so cute in my arms! But I'm getting tired from holding him up! I guess I will just set him down …' Blaze argued in her mind.

She finally set down Sonic, still in his relaxing position, which a few seconds later he was flat on the ground! She giggled at him, which made Sonic's ears perk up. "Hey Blaze, what do ya say we head on over to Tail's garage we can catch up on some things!" Sonic said with a pleading, yet excited tone. "Sure! I would love to!" Blaze said. This made Sonic very excited, maybe a little too excited. "Come on! I hope you can hang on tight!" was his last words as he grabbed Blaze's wrist, to her surprise, and zoomed to Tail's house at a very fast yet steady pace!

'This is going to be fun' Blaze thought to herself, hanging on to Sonic's wrist. As the two reach Tails' garage, Sonic winced in pain as he looked at his wrist. Apparently when Blaze was hanging on to his wrist, she dug her claws into him, making her cling onto him pretty good. "Oh... I'm sorry Sonic! I didn't want to slip off of you when you were dragging me though the entire city."

"No worries Blaze! Nothing a little band-aid can't fix, err, help, haha!" He said, chuckling to himself.

"Blaze, so that's who you are! I remember you now! You are from that other dimension that came here to collect your emeralds!". The sudden voice scared Blaze and Sonic. It was no one other than Tails, appearing from his garage door.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should head on inside and tell of our adventures and maybe after wards, go get chili dogs!" Sonic said. "Uh I don't know, its a little messy inside..." Tails said somewhat blocking the doorway. "That's ok, my place is almost always a little messy every now and then!" Blaze said. This kind of shocked Sonic, he would think Blaze would be a miss Perfectly-Clean-Princess or something. "Well what are you two doing? Lets go!" she said, pushing Tails aside and entering his house. "Wait up!" the two said finally, making their way into Tail's home, which is aside from his garage. 'This is going to be fun' Sonic thought to himself, 'Maybe the start of something new' he finally thought before meeting up with the rest inside.


	3. Chapter 3: The Realization

-Winds of Heat 1: Crossing Hearts-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to another chapter of Winds of Heat 1: Crossing Hearts! I'm here to just discuss my future plans for this story. I will be making this story VERY long, VERY long indeed. I plan on creating a satisfying number of chapters, which would be around 25-30. As this is a Sonaze, you can probably guess that Sonic and Blaze will get together sometime soon. I plan on making a bunch of obstacles in the way, including a grand finale!

Without further a do, here is chapter 3!

**CHAPTER 3: The Realization**

**General POV**

As they sat down on the couch, they started discussing many adventures! Including some adventures from the past. "And then he said 'your not even good enough to be my fake' (SA2 Reference). We battled out until Eggman told him to leave the island before it blows up!" Sonic explained to Blaze. She was amused by the stories that Sonic and Tails were telling her, especially when Sonic was exaggerating them! 'I guess that trait about him will never escape from him' she thought to herself.

During the middle of another extravagant story, Blaze asked Sonic something, "Hey Sonic, do you think I can spend a couple of days," 'hopefully weeks!' she thought to herself, "at your place? I got no money to rent a hotel or an apartment or anything like that...". "Sure thing Blaze! Anything for you!" he said with a wink in his eye, making her blush even more than what she already was.

"Hey Sonic, I think its getting late, I think you two should head on to Sonic's place before it gets too dark outside." Tails said. "He's right, I think we should head off Blaze. Bye Tails! I will see you tomorrow!" Sonic said as the two were walking to the door. "Bye Sonic! Bye Blaze! It was nice meeting you again!". "Likewise!" she replied back.

As the two headed down a few roads over to Sonic's place, they did notice one thing that Tails mentioned earlier. It got really dark, really quick! Sonic and Blaze were walking (surprisingly, walking) down the road, closing in onto Sonic's home until suddenly, a couple of men started heading towards the two.

"Well well well, look who we have here boys!" said the first guy, looking as if he was the leader of the small pack. "A hedgehog and a pussy cat! How adorable!" the next guy said, a hint of devilish grin making his sarcasm seem obvious. "What are you two doing out here all alone? You could get really hurt out here!" said the third man.

They all approached the two as if they were about to attack them. "Stand back Blaze, I don't want you to get hurt!" Sonic said. Blaze didn't say anything, only took his word and took a few steps back. "Well it looks like the blue hedgehog is going to save her! How cute, too bad you won't live to see her again!" said the leader again. Then, they attacked.

At first, it seemed as if they tackled Sonic to the ground completely, but only until a few seconds later did they find out he was standing next to them, stomping his feet. "You guys really need to chill out and go somewhere else!" Sonic said. "We will see about that" said the leader again.

The three men then ran to different sides of Sonic, making it hard for him to escape. Little did they know, Sonic can jump up twice their height due to his shoes he got on. He leaped into the air and landed while doing a back flip. "Can't catch me!" Sonic taunted at them. The leader was getting angry. "Chuck, Dale, go take him out!" he demanded. The two charged at Sonic, only to witness defeat as Sonic was too fast for them. "Hey Sonic!" The leader said, demanding Sonic's attention. "Look, I already defeated your henchmen, just surrender and you can lea-" He stopped when he saw Blaze being held with a knife against her throat.

"Listen you blue hedgehog, I got your little girlfriend over here in my arms against her will. Do as I say, or you will only see her left in a puddle of blood!" Sonic saw tears falling down Blaze's face. He wished she was not in this position. That's when he thought of a plan.

**Earlier that day**

"So Blaze, what's new with ya? It looks like you have not changed a bit." Sonic asked curiously. "Well if you must know, ever since the incident 4 years ago, I have been able to use the Sol Emeralds even better than before!" She said. "Oh really? That's great! How so?" Sonic asked again. "Well, for starters, I can transfer the Sol Emeralds into my heart whenever I need to use them, so they won't be able to escape unless they are released."

**Back to the present**

'If she has the emeralds inside her, she can use them all she wants! That means even turning into Burning Blaze..' Sonic thought before the leader snapped his train of thought into two. "Hey are you even listening? I said, get down on your knees and-" "Hold it right there mister!" Said Sonic. " Can I at least say one more thing to her before you do whatever?" Blazed was a little shocked when he said that. Was he really going to give her up that easily? "I guess you can, but make it quick!" He said, uncovering Blaze's mouth which was recently covered before.

"Blaze, Burning Blaze!" Sonic said. Confused with what he said, she asked "Sonic, what did you say?". "I said, Burning Blaze!" He replied back. 'Ohhhhhh! That was his plan!' She thought to herself. "Oh how cute! The little cat even has a nickname! Hahahahahahaha...what..?" Suddenly, he finds her glowing with many emeralds surrounding her. Fire began burning around them. The knife quickly melted from the intense heat, and the man's gloating victory soon turned into fright and fear as Blaze turns into Burning Blaze right in front of him.

'Wow, she's beautiful...' Sonic thought to himself as he sees Burning Blaze go after the man.

"So, the tables are turned, what do you have to say for yourself?" Blaze said to the man as he cowardly makes a defensive stance. "I-I'm s-sorry! D-Don't hurt me p-please!" He said. Blaze thinking it was showing a sign of remorse turned away from the man and faced Sonic.

"Sonic, lets go, I have no time for this man anymore." She said as she turns back into her regular form and the 7 Sol Emeralds return back into her heart. "Ok Blaze, just one more thing!" Before she could say anything, Sonic immediately ran up to the man and upper kicked the man right in the face, almost knocking him out!

"If you EVER do that to Blaze or me ever again, you will be sorry next time, I guarantee it!" Sonic finally said as the two walked back to Sonic's house.

As the two enter the house, Blaze notices that the house is surprisingly very clean! Everything is put in the right place, the ground is freshly vacuumed, and there even is this sweet smelling aroma in the air.

"Welcome home! What's mine is yours for the remainder of your stay! Luckily I have a guest bedroom next to my room in case any company might have showed up." Sonic said as he lead her to the room she would be staying at.

"Thank you so much Sonic, for all of this. I know this was so sudden, so you must know I am going to have to return the favor to you someday." Blaze said.

"Nah its ok Blaze, really it is. Just make yourself comfy for tonight! We have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow! Now, do you want to take a shower first?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, thank you Sonic!" She said. "Here" Sonic said quickly running into his room grabbing a pair of Pajamas and running back to Blaze. "I know they are for boys, but you need something to wear to go to sleep right?" Sonic told Blaze.

"Yeah I guess, thank you Sonic." She said as she headed towards the shower.

'Wow, Sonic is doing so much for me, he really cares about me, what is this feeling I am getting? Is it a headache?' Blaze thought really hard in the shower. 'I guess I will think about it more when I sleep' She concluded.

As she was about to get into her bed, Sonic approached her. "Hey Blaze, about tonight, you were amazing when you turned into Burning Blaze and scared that guy!" Sonic said. "Thank you Sonic, But it wasn't as amazing as that upper kick you landed to his face!" Blaze joked around.

'Why do I act this way around him? I am usually not like this around people... could, I have feelings towards him...?' Blaze thought.

Sonic noticed she was in deep thought and decided to get up and head out of the room to go to bed. "Hey Blaze," he said, making Blaze's perfect golden eyes stare right into his emerald green eyes. "I'm glad you came, just thought you should know that." He said with a wink and a thumb sticking up from his fist.

"Thanks Sonic. Good night!" She finally said as she got into her bed and went off to sleep. "Good night Blaze, sweet dreams." He said very softly yet still loud enough for her to hear.

During the whole night, both of them thought about each other. 'Could this be? Could I have feelings for him/her?' they thought at the same time. 'But, what if he/she... doesn't like me back?' they both finally asked themselves as they drifted off into their own slumber.


	4. Chapter 4: Rivalry and Understandings

-Winds of Heat 1: Crossing Hearts-

No Author's note, on with the story!

**CHAPTER 4: Rivalry and Understandings**

**General POV**

Morning came and shined brightly amongst the city. A blanket of morning breeze came flowing through Blaze's window, waking her up. "Morning already? It seems like I had slept until noon..." She said to herself followed by a little yawn.

"I'M BAAACK!" She head Sonic yell across the house. Before she even knew it, he was right at her door. "Finally you woke up! How was your sleep?" He asked. "It was wonderful, thank you! Where did you go by the way?" She wondered, which was then following another yawn.

"Oh I went to go get us breakfast from the local diner. I got you pancakes if you don't mind." Sonic mentioning food did make Blaze really hungry. "Pancakes? Whats that?" She asked, completely oblivious to what he mentioned. "You never had pancakes before?". Sonic was really surprised. He would never think Blaze would not know what a pancake is.

"No not really, as a princess, I need to eat, well, royalty food I guess you can call it." She said, a little shy from mentioning the fact that she is a princess, even though Sonic already knew about that. "Oh ok, well come on! The pancakes are downstairs!". He then grabbed Blazes wrist. "Not agai-AHHHH" Was Blaze's last words before taking off towards the living room.

He already had everything set. The seats, the table, the milk, and the pancakes. Blaze sat down next to Sonic as they begin to eat the pancakes. Blaze was having a little trouble with hers.

"Why won't the pancakes cut? It just keeps shredding into little pieces!" Blaze said, a little frustrated with them. "Here, you do it like this!" Sonic said as he held Blaze's hands and mimicked them as if they were cutting the pancakes. "Now you try!" Blaze cut the little piece of the pancake off and started eating it. "Wow this is amazing!" She said after cutting off another piece and eating it. "See? I told ya they would be good!" Sonic said. They both started laughing a bit as they finished up.

After they finished eating, Sonic was the first to speak. "How about you get dressed so we can have you meet everyone! I mean, you will be here for a while, so might as well make some friends!"

"Ok! Wait a minute, I can't go out wearing the same robe I had yesterday!" She said. "No worries, I will be back, just give me 30 minutes, sit tight!" He said. "Wait where are you-" and out the door he left. "-going...". Blaze was a bit confused with what happened. She just decided that 30 minutes wouldn't be a lot of time, so she just looked around the house for a bit.

30 minutes past, and he is still not back. "Hmmm, where could he be? He should have been here by now..." Blaze said, a little upset about it also.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. She heard the door started banging. "Finally he is back!" She said to herself with an enthusiastic tone. She went to go open the door.

When she opened the door, she was not happy with who she expected. A pink hedgehog stood in front of her, looking down at the ground.

"H-h-hi Sonic, how are... hey your not Sonic! Who are you and what are you doing in Sonic's house!?" She yelled at Blaze, getting ready in a fighting stance. "Listen, I got no time for fighting, I'm waiting for Sonic to get back." Blaze said, beginning to close the door. "Oh no you don't!" the enraged pink hedgehog said as she flung the door back open, to Blaze's surprise.

"listen here you, you are in MY man's house, don't you even think of having more authority over me!" the pink hedgehog said, still verily enraged.

'Her man's house? Is she Sonic's girlfriend?' Blaze thought to herself. "I don't think you should any more authority than I do." Blaze said in her most dull voice she could make, just to make the hedgehog even more enraged. "And besides, he already let me spend the night here and gave me some of his clothes to sleep in." Blaze said with probably one of the most confident faces she has made since her arrival.

The pink hedgehog was in a complete frenzy of rage after she heard that. Without knowing, Blaze was being knocked to the ground. After receiving a couple punches to the face, and a little bit of hair pulling (well, maybe fur pulling), Blaze realizes that this girl is not going to give up soon.

Blaze lit her hands on fire, careful not to burn anything around her, and started to throw a couple of punches herself, leaving not only red marks, but scorch marks as well. The pink hedgehog backed away in fright. "You dumb bitch! You ruined my fur! How could you!?" She said. "Knock it off, it was only a couple of punches. It was only to teach you to never mess with me, got that?" Blaze said while lighting her finger with a small flame.

After realizing her defeat, still to shocked about what just happened, she ran outside and off to who knows where. "Amy wait where are you running to? Ahh forget it..." she heard Sonic say as he came into the house, carrying about 10 backs in each hand. "Wow Sonic where did you get all of this?" Blaze said, hoping he would not ask about what happen to Amy.

"Well, I went to go get you clothes for your stay here. I got you clothes of different sizes and stuff, so you can choose whatever you like!" He told her.

"And you payed all of this, for me...?" She asked curiously. "Well yeah of course!" Sonic said without hesitation. "Anyways, you remember Amy right? Short, pink fur, wears a red dress all the time, and usually has a temper?"

'Shit!" Blaze thought. "I uh, I think I remember her." She finally said. "Ok, well she was leaving my house crying when I came back. Do you know what happened?" Sonic asked. By the way of his voice, Blaze knew Sonic was not trying to be mad or anything, just sincere. "Well, me and Amy kind of got in a little... fight?"

"Blaze, are you ok?" Sonic asked. Checking for some sort of mark on her that Amy might have left on her. "I'm ok Sonic! I don't think she is though, she seemed kind of beaten down when she left." Blaze said. She will admit, she felt kind of guilty about using fire.

"Here, tell me the story after you get changed into whatever clothing you like." Sonic said. "Ok Sonic, thank you so much for the clothes!" Blaze said.

40 minutes later, Blaze finally came out of her room. She was wearing a white blouse, a beautiful purple skirt, and her traditional high heels that she always wears. "Sonic I'm done, what do you think?" She said, only to realize Sonic was passed out on the couch! "Sonic! Wake up!" She said before pushing Sonic in the shoulder, waking him up.

"Wha- what is it-" Sonic looked up at Blaze "B-B-B-B-Blaze?" This made Blaze giggle a little bit when Sonic noticed her new appearance. "Wow Blaze you look absolutely beautiful!" Was all Sonic could say. "Thanks Sonic!" She replied back.

"Your welcome! Now, can you please tell me what happened while I was gone?" Sonic asked, with the curiosity taking over him. "Alright", Blaze sat down next to Sonic "I was just wondering around your house, until she started banging on your door..."

**10 Minutes Later **

"Wow, so you really got her face scorched? I want to see it!" Sonic said, bursting out with laughter. "So, your not mad at me?" Blaze asked. "Of course not, I would expect Amy to do something like that. She can be such a hothead I swear." Sonic replied back to Blaze.

"Sonic, is she really your girlfriend? She told me you were 'her man' before we fought." Blaze said, wondering if she should have just figured that out by herself. "Of course not! I would never date someone that... that... clingy." Sonic said. Saying that made Blaze feel like a million ton weight was lifted off her shoulder. "Oh, I see. Who would you be interested in though?" She asked, seeking further details about Sonic's love life.

"Well there is this one girl... I don't know if she likes me back or not, so I just plan to give it more time before I try to figure it out. But that's a secret that only me and you can know ok?" He told her. "Ok no problem!" Blaze said, trying to act as calm as possible even when the million ton weight was being lowered again onto her shoulders.

Without expecting it, Sonic gave Blaze an enormous hug. Blaze, being the type of girl that doesn't appreciate affection, just sat there in surprise, motionless. "I'm glad you came back Blaze." was all that Sonic said. "Come on! I have to show you the others around here!" He told her.

As soon as she got up, Blaze and Sonic started walking towards the mall, where they will expect everyone of Sonic's friends at the same spot. 'I think, I think Sonic likes me!' Blaze thought to herself as they made their way to the mall. 'I hope Blaze understands when I meant earlier back at my place.' Sonic thought. "We are here Blaze! The mall!" Sonic said. Blaze just grew a smile on her face, knowing that the mall should be a fun place to meet everyone. After he said that, they walked in to see who was where.


	5. Chapter 5: The Relations

-Winds of Heat 1: Crossing Hearts

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Just before you start reading this chapter, take note that everyone forgot about Blaze due to the fact that they have not seen her in years.

On with the story!

**CHAPTER 5: The Relations**

**General POV**

As the two make their way inside, Sonic stopped and noticed a dear friend to him. "Hey! Knuckles!" Sonic yelled out. The red echidna turned around only to be greeted by a blue hedgehog, then he smiled. "Hey Sonic whats up?" Knuckles said, until he noticed who was standing next to him. "Who is that Sonic, your girlfriend?" Knuckles said with a little chuckle. "I...were...we...friends knuckles..." Sonic said with embarrassment just hinting out of every part of his body. Blaze could sense that from him and started to giggle because of it.

"Well whatever Sonic, are you going to do introductions or do I have to do it myself?" Knuckles asked. "Right, right. Knuckles, this is Blaze the Cat. Blaze, this is Knuckles the Echidna.". "Its a pleasure to meet you Knuckles." She told him. "Likewise!" Knuckles just said.

"So Sonic, what brings you up here in the mall? I thought you hated shopping?" Knuckles joked. "I'm know everyone would be here at the mall, since it is a Saturday. So I thought it would be nice to introduce Blaze to everyone while she st here!" Sonic explained.

"Oh ok, I think I saw everyone over by the food court. Be careful Sonic, Amy is there!" Knuckles said as he headed on out of the mall.

"Sure thing! Thanks Knuckles!" Sonic yelled to him before the mall doors closed, blocking their communication.

"Lets go Blaze!" Sonic said, grabbing onto Blaze's wrist, again. But before he could take off, Blaze intensified the temperature in her wrist, making Sonic let go. "Owowow, Blaze, what was that for?" Sonic asked. "Sorry Sonic, I would rather walk around than being dragged around if you don't mind." Blaze said.

By the hint of her voice, Sonic knew that she meant what she was saying. He agreed to it. "Alright, but I got to tell you this. The mall is PRETTY big!" He said. Blaze and Sonic then could hear and echo coming from the other end of the hall, say "pretty" a bunch of times! "See?" Sonic said. They two of them giggled for a bit before heading off into the mall.

"So Sonic, is a mall like some sort of market or something?" Blaze asked after walking for about 3 minutes.

"Yeah kind of, but each store gets like their own spot in the mall!" Sonic said.

"Ok. Back in my dimension, we don't have a lot of this stuff that you have, including pancakes!" Blaze said to Sonic.

"Well maybe one day I can teach you how to make them and then your dimension could have some!" Sonic concluded. Blaze replied with a smile and a nod with her head as they walked closer towards the food court.

As they walked into the food court, Blaze sensed something was bad.

"BARK BARK BARK"

Before Sonic knew what happened, he found himself carrying Blaze in a bridal style, scared out of her own wits! "Blaze what's wrong?" Sonic asked, trying to speak to Blaze, who was still shaking. "Well, lets just say I'm not a big fan of...dogs..." Blaze replied back.

Sonic then noticed a German Shepherd was walking a few feet behind them. The dog's owner dragged the dog away from the two, looking like the person was in a hurry. (**AN: In my story, dogs are allowed in malls!**)

"Don't worry Blaze, as long as I am here, nothing will get close to you." Sonic said, still trying to comfort Blaze.

"Hey Sonic!" Sonic heard a voice from across the food court, and noticed a waving hand, signaling them to go towards them.

Sonic, still carrying Blaze, walked over to the table, only to find most of his friends eating food. "Hey Sonic, its been a while hasn't it?" He heard a familiar voice. A black hedgehog was sitting down at the end of the table; his feet were on the table and his arms supporting his head. His chair was tilted back a little bit as well.

"Oh hey Shadow, its been too long!" Sonic replied back. "Blaze, why don't you go introduce yourself to the others, while I go and talk to shadow for a bit. It really has been a while since I last saw him." Sonic said. He hoped she would say yes, that way she can not only practice her social skills, as Sonic knows she has not done so in a while, but she can also make new friends while she stays here.

"Alright Sonic." Blaze said as she wondered off into the area of the table where most of his friends are at.

Sonic then walked up to Shadow. "Sonic, who is that lovely creature over there?" Shadow said pointing over to the feline which Sonic was carrying not even a minute ago. "Is she your girlfriend or something Sonic?" he asked.

"Well...err..." 'SHIT what do I say?' Sonic thought, he was in a state of panic in his mind at the moment. "Come on Sonic, spit it out, is she your girlfriend or not?" Shadow asked again. "I...were...um...yes...?" Sonic said. "Alright then, congratulations, I hope you two are happy together." Shadow replied back. The thought brought back up memories on the ARK.

"Just one thing Shadow", Sonic said, which a little idea in his mind, "You see, we are trying to keep it on the down low about our relationship, due to a certain pink hedgehog", Sonic said pointing to Amy, "so can you please not tell anyone?" Sonic begged Shadow.

"Don't worry Sonic, your secret is safe with me." Shadow finally said. "Thanks Shadow. by the way, her name is Blaze the Cat." Sonic added on to the topic.

"Interesting..." Shadow said. "Hey Blaze!"

Blaze then turned her head towards the direction of the voice. She was talking to Rouge and Cream, who also seems to remember Blaze after a short talk with her. "Coming!" She said before talking to them for a few seconds and heading on over to where Sonic and Shadow were at.

"I don't believe we've had a proper meeting before." said Shadow. "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, I am the ultimate life form. What would your name be?" he asked, putting her hand into both of his.

Sonic knew he was lying about not knowing her name. He just told him her name a minute ago! He also knew he was probably dead meat if Shadow mentioned anything they were talking about before Blaze came over.

"I'm Blaze the Cat, its nice to meet you!" Blaze said. "Well its been very nice meeting you Blaze, and talking to you Sonic, but I have to go now. Maybe another time we all could hang out or something." Shadow said, pulling out a green Chaos Emerald in front of them. "Oh, and Blaze" Shadow said before he left, "Your secret with Sonic is safe with me, don't worry." Shadow said before finally teleporting to who knows where.

'Well, fuck.' Sonic thought, expecting a pretty bad wailing from Blaze at any minute now.

"Sonic, what was he talking about?" Blaze asked, a bit confused.

"I'll tell you later, right now lets sit with the others!" Sonic said. At least he is safe for now.

"Ok sure!" said Blaze with a smile on her face.

The two noticed that there was only one seat left at the table, and all the other seats were taken by random people eating their food. "Here Blaze, you can have the last chair" Sonic said all gentleman like. "Here Sonic we can sit together." said Blaze. She pushed Sonic into the chair and without Sonic's consent, she sat on his lap.

"How about that?" She said with a smile. "That uh...works great I guess." Sonic said. She knew Sonic was nervous about this, especially in front of his friends.

The two of them talked to each other along with the rest of the group. Blaze made friends with almost everyone there, except Vector, because he was checking her out, a little too much. As Sonic and Blaze were sitting together, taking some 'couple' remarks from a couple of friends, including Rouge, someone approached them from behind.

"Blaze..." the person said, glaring at Blaze. Blaze knew that voice. 'Uh oh' she finally thought.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Ok I left this chapter with a bit of foreshadow. Who could the person be? Stay tuned to Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6: A Fight, Story, and a Couple

-Winds of Heat 1: Crossing Hearts-

**AN: Just to make things sound better (also this has been bugging me for a while), Hedgehogs in this story have fur (YES, I know they have spikes in real life, but when you look at the characters in pictures, do they look like spikes?)**

We left off back at the mall when Blaze and Sonic were sitting together.

A person walked up behind them.

"Blaze..." the person said.

**On with the story!**

**CHAPTER 6: A Fight, a Story, and a Couple**

**General POV**

'Should I look to see who it was...?' Blaze thought as her mind was frozen in time. Sonic wondered who said that, as for he was curious to know.

He turned around, only to see another hedgehog. The hedgehog's appearance is male, he looked a lot like Sonic, only he had white fur, a dark golden color for his eyes, and he had sort of a wild look to him.

"Hi there! What would your name be?" Sonic said, delighted to see another Hedgehog besides Amy and Shadow. The stranger just ignored Sonic's introduction and kept looking at Blaze. Blaze was still in her train of thought when all of a sudden, the hedgehog whispered into her ear. "Blaze, you know its me". Blaze jumped at the sound of his voice. A little annoyed with her lack of attention, he grabs her shoulder.

Sonic then swatted his hand away.

"Hey, she doesn't want to talk to you, leave her alone!" Sonic said, while also trying to get Blaze's attention.

"Fine! I will be back though Blaze, you know I will!" the mysterious hedgehog said before leaving the food court.

Satisfied, Sonic looked at Blaze. He noticed she had a couple of tears in her eyes, she was still in a train of thought. 'Why is he here? I thought I lost him! WHY IS SILVER HERE?' Blaze thought to herself. "S-Sonic, can we just go back to your place?" Blaze asked, feeling a little lightheaded. "Yeah sure, no problem Blaze."

Blaze was about to get off of Sonic, until another hedgehog stood in front of them, this time both of them knew this one.

"Hey Amy..." Sonic said, awkward like. "Nice, uh, band-aids?"

Amy had 4 band-aids across her face. Three on one side, and one on the other. She looked furious. "GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled. Blaze knew she could overpower Amy in a fight, and she felt like punishing Amy for talking to her like that. Also for calling Sonic her boyfriend...

"No." Blaze said, bluntly. "and why is that?!" Amy replied back. "Because, I like sitting here." Blaze replied, still talking to Amy like if she was a pile of garbage. "Get off of him!" Amy said, getting in a fighting stance. "I'll pass, its really, comfortable." Blaze said, making a relaxing position on Sonic, who is turning into a tomato as they speak.

"Get off of him, NOW!" Amy said. She is REALLY enraged at this. "What? Are you jealous or something?" Blaze said, teasing Amy.

"Yes you are." said Blaze.

"No I'm NOT!" Amy fired back.

"Ok, so if you are not jealous, you wouldn't mind if I do this?" Blaze said as she placed both of her arms around Sonic. Everyone was just sitting there, staring at the two have an argument.

"Cut that out!" Amy said, her fists ready for fighting.

"Oh, so you are jealous!" Blaze said, giggling at her own enjoyment.

"No I'm NOT! I'm NOT JEALOUS!" screamed Amy. At this point, the whole food court was staring into their direction.

"Ok, so if you weren't jealous, you wouldn't mind if I do...this?" Blaze landed a full-on kiss on to Sonic's lips. Much to her enlightenment, Sonic seemed to be enjoying the kiss. 'She does like me!' Sonic thought to himself as he was kissing her.

As they broke the kiss, Sonic just melted. He felt his whole body go numb, including his eyes. Blaze just giggled as Sonic sighed in pleasure while closing his eyes. Blaze then turned around to Amy. The expression on her face was priceless. She looked like her heart was ripped into two pieces.

A fist then flew towards Blaze's face, coming into contact. Blaze, along with Sonic, were knocked back from the chair and landed on the ground. Blaze was the first to get back up, immediately getting into a fighting stance.

"Now is the time you will be sorry Blaze!" Amy yelled, pulling her big hammer out of nowhere. (**AN: Hammer, mallet, I don't care, I will call it a hammer!)**

"Try you best this time Amy." Blaze said. Now she REALLY knows she can win this.

Amy swung her hammer towards Blaze. Blaze expected this, and only to counter the attack by holding her hand out in front of the oncoming blunt object. The hammer stopped in its place. Blaze just stood there, with a smile on her face. "This is fun Amy, let me know when you want to quit!" Blaze said. "Grrrrrr" Amy said, taking her hammer back to her shoulder. "I'm just getting started!"

Amy then pressed a button on the hammer. This time, sparks started flying off the hammer. "Tails made this part for me, shocking huh?" she said with a slightly menacing giggle. Blaze knew that if she touched the hammer, she could get hurt pretty bad. She needs to be careful.

Meanwhile, Sonic was thinking about the fight. 'I can't let Blaze get hurt like this, even thought she did get Amy this aggravated to doing so. Maybe I should try stopping this'. Sonic walked up to the two, who were already fighting.

Amy dodged Blaze's punches and Blaze dodged Amy's giant hammer. Blaze was waiting for the right moment. As soon as Amy ended her swing of the hammer, Blaze used an uppercut to land a punch to Amy's face, knocking her to the ground and sending her hammer flying out of her hand.

Blaze picked up the handle and smashed the little device on the hammer that made it full of electricity. She then dropped the hammer as Amy got back to her feet.

She then charged at Blaze but something stopped her in her track. Sonic stood between Amy and Blaze, but faced towards Amy with a glare. "Now Amy, she has only been here for 2 days and you are already trying to kill her? What is wrong with you?" Sonic said now infuriated with the punk hedgehog.

"Sonic, she sat on your lap, she wrapped her arms around you, and she even KISSED you! You have not even seen her for two days and she is already all up on you!" Amy said.

"The thing is, I allowed her to sit on my lap, I allowed her to wrap her arms around me, and I even kissed BACK when she kissed me! I am comfortable when she does these things!" Sonic said. Blaze never thought he would actually say those things.

"But Sonic! We have been friends FOREVER! Why are you comfortable when she does these things to you anyways?" Amy said, now actually curious to know why.

For the first time, he was speechless. If he said something, he would reveal things. He had to get away from this. "Blaze, lets go, things are getting too tense here...". Blaze just nodded as they walked out of the food court and towards the main entrance of the mall.

Amy just stood there. Ignored, angered, troubled, a lot of things can describe what Amy is right now. She looked down at the ground, starting to cry a little bit from losing the one she has been chasing for years all over a cat.

"I will have you beside me Sonic..." she finally said as she too walked out of the food court.

After a minute or two, someone finally broke the silence. "What... just happened?" Rouge said. Everyone else was just speechless. After many more minutes, everything went back to normal in the food court.

"Sonic, I need to talk to you..." Blaze said to Sonic while the two were sitting on the couch at Sonic's home. "What do you need to talk about Blaze?" Sonic said, knowing what she was probably going to talk about. "I'm sorry I kind of... well... pulled that stuff on you out of nowhere at the mall, but did you really mean it when you said you were fine with it?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I actually was. I mean, I didn't really mind it when you kissed me. Sure, you caught me off guard, but still. Its just that, I kind of thought you did not really mean it, you just did it to get Amy jealous, which it did work!" Sonic confessed. "Sonic, I know I did that to get Amy jealous, but that doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy it as much as you did. I wouldn't have done that if it was with a different guy." Blaze said.

"Wait, with a different guy? Blaze, do... you like me?" Sonic asked.

"...Yes Sonic, I like you, I like you a lot!" Blaze said, FINALLY confessing her feelings.

Sonic started chuckling a little. "Whats so funny?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing! Its just that, I thought you wouldn't like me back." Sonic said, hinting to Blaze about his feelings for her.

"Well, if I didn't like you back, would I do this?" Blaze said before leaning in and giving Sonic a very passionate kiss. As they kissed, Sonic and Blaze could feel the love and affection for one another. It was like the whole world collapsed into their hands and thrown away as the two only had themselves to be with and no one else.

10 minute later, they broke apart. Sonic was the first to speak. "Wow Blaze.". Blaze giggled a little bit. She just realized that she was on top of Sonic.

"I guess this means..?" Blaze said, almost as if she was asking.

"Blaze, will you be my girlfriend?" Sonic said, immediately after she was done with her saying.

"Of course Sonic! Its about time!" She said, pulling him into another deep kiss. "Now, what were you and Shadow talking about back there?" Blaze said.

"I should say the same with you and that white hedgehog." Sonic replied back. Blaze sighed. "Ok, but you start first." she told Sonic.

"Oh, well, errr... No one remembers where you went to, so I told Shadow to keep it a secret...?" Sonic said, trying to pull one of his tricks. "Sonic, I'm not a dumbass, now spit it out!" She said teasingly.

"Ok fine! I told Shadow you were my girlfriend before we were even a couple, happy?" Sonic asked. "Its ok Sonic, I forgive you!" Blaze said. "I guess I have to tell you about the hedgehog now?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, but try to spare me the details please!" Sonic pleaded.

"Well, that guy's name is Silver, Silver the Hedgehog. I met him a little while back, only in my dimension though. He was fun to be around with, but he wanted to be in a relationship. I wasn't really wanting to be in a relationship with him, Silver is just not my type. One day, my family and his family had dinner at my family's house, well, more like castle, but you get the point! Anyway, we were all eating dinner. There was probably about... 60-70 people there? We had huge families by the way."

"Ok, then what happened?" Sonic asked, curious to know the rest of the story.

"Silver got up, and asked me to be his girlfriend in front of everyone in the entire room! It was so embarrassing! I couldn't say anything, I just left the room and let Silver just stand there to face the crowd."

"Oh wow. I can see why he doesn't like you much anymore." Sonic replied.

"Its not done yet. When I was sitting up in my room one night, he came up to talk to me after the dinner. We started chatting good for the first couple of minute, but then he started to pin me to the wall... he asked why I didn't like him, why I couldn't be his girlfriend. I just stood there and said nothing, I had nothing to say! Silver then... slapped me across the face and left..." Blaze finished her story and started crying.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Blaze, if that guy ever gets close to you, I will make sure he never touches you." Sonic said, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Thank you Sonic..." Blaze said as she gave Sonic a huge hug.

"Can we go get something to eat? I'm a little hungry." Blaze asked. "Ok Blaze, but after that I think we should get some sleep, its almost 7:00." Sonic said, looking at his watch.

The two went to go eat at a local diner that Sonic always loved to go to. The two had a wonderful time as they ate. They finally arrive back at Sonic's house, taking their showers, and getting ready to go to sleep.

"Hey Sonic?" Blaze asked before heading off into her bed. "Is it ok, if I can sleep with you tonight...?" She hoped for a yes. "Alright Blaze, you can sleep with me tonight, but no funny business ok? I want to wake up early so I can take a morning run." Sonic said, half asleep.

Blaze got into Sonic's bed and Sonic laid his arm around her as he started to go to sleep. The two finally drifted off into slumber, getting ready for the happiness that they are about to enjoy in the world. Little did they know, Blaze's world is turning into a chaotic disaster at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7: A Shocking Discovery

-Winds of Heat 1: Crossing Hearts

**No Author's Note, on with the story!**

**CHAPTER 7: A Shocking Discovery**

**General POV**

In Blaze's Dream

The lavender feline appears next to Sonic, walking down a long road with houses surrounding it. 'Why does this road seem so familiar?' Blaze thought to herself. She knew she was not in Station Square, but rather some other place. Some place that seemed to bring back a lot of memories.

"Hey Sonic?" She turned to Sonic, only to seem to have a thought running through his mind. He still snapped out of his thought when she called for him though.

"What is it Blaze?" He asked.

"I don't quite remember how we got here, and I'm not exactly sure where 'here' is. Do you know where we are?" asked Blaze.

"I thought you would know by now, we are in your dimension Blaze! Your world was crashing into ours and we found the source to be coming from your world instead of ours." Sonic concluded. Blaze nodded, confirming what she heard from him.

The two walked down the long road for a while, only to find out something the two would not be wanting to see. As they got on top of a hill that the road was going over, they could see out in the distance a tragedy happening. Clouds as dark as space itself hovered and reigned over the city ahead. Lightning clashed the buildings, setting them ablaze on contact. Blaze's castle was in ruins, and the screams of the citizens could be heard from afar.

"Oh...my..." Blaze said, nearly fainting from the site of her beloved city being teared apart like paper. Sonic noticed her weakness and held onto her before she could hit the ground. "Don't worry Blaze, we will take care of this, I promise." Sonic said sympathetically towards Blaze.

Blaze nodded in agreement. The two then wandered off into the post-hellish city.

End of dream

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

Blaze shot up as soon as she heard that obstreperous sound. 'What is that sound?!' she thought to herself. She noticed the sound was coming from a little box next to Sonic, on top of a bed stand. She was shaking Sonic, trying to get him up to stop that sound.

"Sonic, wake up! WAKE UP!" She yelled. "Sonic isn't...here... leave a message... after the beep..." Sonic murmured. He was obviously half asleep.

Blaze got annoyed and went to go turn it off by herself. She picked up the device, studying it a little bit. 'How do I turn this off?' she thought. She noticed a huge button that said SNOOZE on it. She pressed it and the sound managed to get silent.

'I'm glad that's over! Now how to wake up Sonic...' Blaze thought, planning on ways to wake up her new boyfriend. She went over to his side in the bed. Suddenly with an idea, she decided to take action.

She began to kiss Sonic's neck, leaving slightly red marks on his neck. Sonic began to stir up out of his sleep as she was doing this. Blaze then noticed Sonic's eyes opened up. "Good morning!" She said, giving him a hug as he got up. "Right back at'cha" Sonic said, rubbing his eyes a little bit, "you sure do know how to wake up someone." he said. "What can I say, I'm a natural!" Blaze just replied.

Sonic and Blaze got out of the bed and did their morning needs. They met up at the couch to watch a little TV before heading out for a run through the city. "So Sonic, how do you do your runs in the morning? I can't even believe you wake up this early just to run around! And what was that thing that kept beeping in the morning anyways?" Blaze said, running her mouth, letting curiosity control her.

"I like to run in the mornings because there is less traffic. Oh, and that's my alarm clock! It makes that sound to wake me up, which I can see it didn't do its job today, but that's ok, I would rather have you wake me up than that." Sonic said, bringing Blaze into a kiss. Blaze blushed a little when they broke apart.

"Ok, its 6:30 right now, if we go now, we can come back here and eat breakfast, then I have to meet up with Shadow. He said he needed to show me something. But I'll ask him if you can come along!" Sonic explained.

"Sure, lets go!" Blaze said. Before Sonic even had a hint of what was about to happen, Blaze took off outside the door and down the avenue. "heh, women...err, cats?" Sonic said before chasing after Blaze.

Sonic, obviously much faster than Blaze, caught up to her in less than a minute after she took off. They were running through the streets and sidewalks, racing up buildings and sliding down chutes. The two thought that the city was their own playground. They raced through every part of town, including the industrial facilities which was Sonic's favorite part. They had a lot of fun, until while they were running, Sonic bumped into Shadow on accident, causing them both to fly in one direction.

Blaze trailed a little behind Sonic, so she was not close enough to get caught in the accident, but she did witness it. "You two alright?" She asked as Sonic and Shadow brushed themselves off after the hard landing. "We've taken harder hits before, thanks for asking." Shadow said with a grin on his face.

"Sonic, you're late, where have you been?" Shadow said, obviously mad at Sonic. "Sorry Shadow, I got a little carried away running around town with Bla- I mean, my girlfriend." Sonic said.

"Alright, but this is very important, you need to come with me to see this. I think it's bad." Shadow said.

"Sure I'll follow, but what about Blaze? Can she come too?" Sonic asked. "Yeah she can come too, I just hope she is not afraid of heights." Shadow said. When he said that, Blaze cringed a little. She is afraid of heights, not a lot, she has gotten over it a little bit over the years, but she still gets a little nauseous when she is up high. She still gathered the guts to go, since she will probably be with Sonic, she will hopefully not be afraid.

"I'm ready whenever you're ready Sonic." She told him. Shadow then grabbed both of their hands with one hand and held his Chaos Emerald in the other hand. A few sparks zapped around them, and soon, they were standing on top of a floating platform.

"Wow space! I haven't been here since we chaos controlled the ARK back to its original spot...wait a sec... this IS the ARK!" Sonic said, unbelieved that he is back to the same spot where he battled out the hedgehog standing right next to him. He looked down to see the still-glowing earth. "Hey Blaze, you should come check this out!"

"Blaze walked over to where Sonic was kneeling down by, she looked down, only to back away slightly. Sonic noticed this and tried to comfort her. Shadow then walked up to them.

"Sonic, I know you enjoy being back here, but I need to show you something. I would have chaos controlled us into the ARK, but the main power supply shut down about 7 months ago, so its almost as black as the sun's adversary." Shadow explained.

"I took us to the opposite side of the spot where we are suppose to be, I knew you would like to grind your way there." Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow! Blaze, you want to follow behind me?" Sonic asked as he turned to Blaze.

"Sonic, I don't think I can, well, do this" She said. "Don't worry Blaze, I will carry you if you want me to." Sonic told her. Before he could say anything else, he found Blaze wrapped around him, as he held her bridal style.

"Ready!" she said. Sonic just smiled as he took off on the first rail. Shadow trailed not far behind. Sonic jumped from rail to rail, ran across some platforms, and rocketed his way across the bottom platforms of the ARK. As he was doing so, Blaze looked down to see the earth beneath their feet. "If you drop me Sonic, I will murder you!" Sonic took extra precautions with this as for he is carrying her. Finally after about 30 minutes of grinding, they made it to the furthest platform, which looked out into space instead of the earth.

Sonic put Blaze down so she could walk by herself. Sonic's arms were a little tired from carrying her, even though she only weighed about ¾ of his weight. "Shadow, I don't understand, its just a bunch of space. What could be so bad about it?" Sonic asked in wonder.

"Just wait for it." was all Shadow said.

After about 2 minutes of waiting, finally what Shadow was talking about appeared before Sonic and Blaze. A large Pulse of energy shot itself across the darkness of space, enlightening anything within a close range of it. It came from a source, which doesn't look like its too far away from Earth. It looked much like a black metallic cloud with lightning shooting through it, but instead the color of the lightning was not one color, but many different colors at a time. It also looked like it was growing.

"Whoa, what...is that?" Sonic said in disbelief. 'No, it can't be, can it?' Blaze thought to herself. "That looks a lot like... the dimensional rift..." she commented. "Oh yeah when we defeated Eggman and Eggman Nega at the same time?" Sonic asked. "Yep, but this time, I don't think its just us that's going to be going through the rift this time Sonic." Blaze also said, but Sonic didn't hear the last part of what she said.

"We don't know for sure what the cloud is, but when it gets closer, we will probably know what it is at that point." Shadow added on.

"Hey what is that?" Sonic asked pointing over to the direction of the cloud. A mass of orange light appeared before their eyes, and the light seemed to be heading close to them, very fast. "Sonic, we need to get out of here!" Blaze yelled.

Shadow took their hands and chaos controlled them back to earth in a split second. They could see the ARK perfectly clear in the sky, even though it was daylight outside. They saw the mass of orange light strike the ARK, literally striking right through it, causing a massive explosion on the ARK. The tremendous explosion caused daylight to be even brighter than ever.

"No..." Shadow said. He dropped to his knees and looked down at the ground. Sonic approached him. "Shadow... I'm sorry to see that happen to the ARK, but we need to see what we can do about that before it strikes the ARK again!" Sonic said, pointing over to the ARK which seems to still be in tact even after taking a colossal hit.

"It's not over for it? How did it manage to survive that hit?" Shadow asked to himself in disbelief. "I don't know, but we need to stop it before it reaches the earth!" Sonic said. "Blaze, do you know anything about this?" Sonic said, turning towards the by-standing feline.

After a long sigh, she answered. "Yes Sonic, I know what that is..." she said with a low voice. "Its a dimensional cloud. They are suppose to be wondering around both your and my dimensions. I never thought that one could get so close to here, especially so quick." She told them. "What would happen if we were to somehow enter these dimensional clouds?" Sonic asked, expecting the worst.

"It looks like its about the size of the earth. If we get sucked into one of them, we will probably get transferred into another dimension." She concluded.

"How do you know all of this?" Shadow asked

"Because, it happened to me and my planet before..." She said. "What do you mean it happened to your planet?" Sonic asked. "Well you see, we use to be next to this one planet called Mobius, but then the cloud came in and transferred us to where we were now. Nothing bad really happened. It was just dark for a few seconds and then it was bright." Blaze explained.

"Wait, Mobius is my home planet! So you were living on the distant planet that we never saw again?" Sonic asked, completely astonished as to what he just learned.

"Yep." Blaze said. Shadow interrupted them. "Well Blaze, is there any way to stop this thing?"

"Well, no..." She said. "So we just wait for this thing to take us somewhere else? That's it?" Shadow asked. "Yeah, that's pretty much it." Blaze concluded.

"Grrrrrrrrrr". Sonic looked down at his stomach only to notice that he has not even eaten breakfast, neither has Blaze. "Come on Blaze, lets go eat breakfast. We will see you later Shadow!" Sonic said before taking off with Blaze.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! If it seems that the story is going to get a bit, outrageous, don't worry, later chapters will be toned down a bit! Another thing, Blaze seems to not act herself when she is with Sonic (I may have mentioned this before) because her affection towards him. If you think its weird how she acts towards others against how she acts towards Sonic, than that is why!

See you in chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8: Sandy and Love Problems

-Winds of Heat 1: Crossing Hearts-

**CHAPTER 8: Sandy and Love Problems**

**General POV**

As the two made their way towards Sonic's house, they are stopped by a white hedgehog. Blaze was motionless as he started his approach. Sonic knew that he was going to go after Blaze, so he stood in his way. "Get out of my way you blue balled freak! I need to talk to my friend." Silver said with a nasty hatred towards Sonic. "Not until you tell us why you are after Blaze!"

"I'm not telling you! I will tell Blaze, but not you."

"Well you can't, one because I said so, and two she doesn't look like she wants to talk to you at the moment."

"Don't make me force my way to her..."

"I would like to see you try!"

"With pleasure." As soon as he said that, Sonic realized he was floating In midair by a mysterious force. "What the? Is that you doing this!?" Sonic said, trying to get out of the force but is only wrapping around him tighter. Before he knew it, Sonic was being thrown across the entire street. Silver than approached Blaze.

"GET AWAY! I will never forgive you for what you have done! Especially to my boyfriend!" Blaze yelled. "Boyfriend...? That blue hedgehog is your BOYFRIEND!?" Silver said with an extreme rage. Things were being lifted off the ground and held above Sonic, who was dazed still after being thrown across the street.

"You are telling me, that you would go after HIM instead of ME? But why? I don't see what is wrong with me." Silver said. "I don't like you! I never liked you more than a friend! Sonic, when I first met him, he was a mere enemy. He later taught me how to make friends and how to rely on others. Now he is my boyfriend and you can't do anything about it!" Blaze explained.

"Well than, let me see about that." Silver said, walking over to where Sonic was laying down at. Silver threw his hand into the air, he was about to crush Sonic with everything floating above him. Sonic saw the light flashed before his eyes as everything was about to hit him with extreme force. But it never came.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Silver being thrown into the air and kicked halfway across town as Blaze foot came in contact with him. Blaze ran over to Sonic. "Sonic! Are you ok!? SONIC!" She yelled, trying to get the hedgehog's attention. "Y-yeah Blaze, I'm ok thanks to you." Sonic said, a little confused as to what had just happened.

"Come on, lets get home, I'm still hungry!" Blaze said, pulling Sonic along side of her as she ran towards his home.

The two made it to Sonic's home without any more disturbances. They sat down and ate breakfast. Sonic had made them some more pancakes, as that was Blaze's favorite breakfast meal. While they were eating, they discussed about the space cloud that was heading towards them.

"So Blaze, you said you know about this, space thingy right?" Sonic asked. "Well, I know some things about it, but not everything, I was very young when it happened to my planet." Blaze told Sonic. "Ok, but are you sure that it is heading towards us?" Sonic asked, he wanted to be sure if it was or not. "Well I don't know, I mean, it can change paths at any second..." Blaze said, she hoped it did that.

"Alright, lets just hope that it doesn't head towards us! What do you thing Eggman is doing right now? He has not been active for months." Sonic wondered. "I don't know, I know that Eggman and Eggman Nega can't see each other anymore without killing themselves." Blaze said. "Ok, so no more dimensional rift parties I guess?" Sonic joked. "Just shut up and eat your pancakes so we can go do something will you?" Blaze said.

Sonic took her word for it and gobbled up every bit of what was once a pancake. They walked outside the house and headed on down to the mall again. "Are you sure you want to go to the mall again? I mean I don't want you to get hurt from another fight..." Sonic said. "I will be fine Sonic, Amy couldn't get me even if she tried." Blaze told Sonic, now holding his hand.

As they walked down the street, they noticed something very odd happening. Everyone started looking at the couple for some reason. They had wondrous stares in their eyes, almost as if they were like watching a horror movie. They soon started hearing chatter going on with the town. "Who is that cat? What is she doing with Sonic? Why are they holding hands? I thought Sonic was with that pink hedgehog? I never seen that cat before!" They stated.

"Hey Sonic, why are they staring at me and you?" Blaze asked in confusion. "Oh its just a celebrity thing, plus they never seen you before, so they will get curious to know about you. I mean, REALLY curious." Sonic explained. "Lets just... get out of here faster, please." Blaze pleaded. As of hearing that, Sonic picked her up and ran as fast as he can towards the mall.

They got to the mall within less than a minute. They walked inside the mall, only to be greeted by the landlord himself standing at the front entrance of the mall. "Hey there Sonic how are you today? Who is your friend here?" He asked. "Oh hi Mr. Lance! This is Blaze the Cat, she is my girlfriend." Sonic replied back. "I thought you were going out with that pink hedgehog, oh well, its still a pleasure to meet you Miss Blaze!" Mr. Lance said holding his hand out to shake Blaze's hand. As soon as their hands made contact, Mr. Lance pulled away waving his hand ferociously. "What's wrong Mr. Lance?" Sonic asked. "Nothing Sonic, nothing, just go inside and have fun, I will see you two later." He said as he walked away.

"You know that wasn't really that funny." Sonic said as he turned to Blaze, who was bawling out in laughter. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" She said, looking at Sonic with her beautiful golden eyes. It instantly hypnotized him into say yes. Blaze then walked off smiling into the mall, with Sonic trailing behind her.

"So Sonic, what do you want to do?" Blaze asked. "How should I know, it was your idea to coming here!" Sonic said. "Hey, don't raise your voice at me mister!" Blaze told him. 'Wow, Blaze is pretty feisty today' Sonic thought. "I never been to the beach before..." Blaze told Sonic. "How come? Did your parents not allow you to go to a beach in your dimension?" Sonic asked. "Yeah that's why, they said its no place a princess should be... so can we go to the beach today?" Blaze said. "Yeah sure, lets go some place and get you something to wear at the beach though. I don't think you would want to go in the water though." Sonic said.

"Oh I don't mind water, its just swimming is all..." She confessed. "Also sorry if I keep popping random things up, like the beach. Its just that, I have a lot on my mind right now." She also said. "Hey don't sweat it Blaze, I'll be happy to go to the beach with you!" Sonic said. "Ok, but like you said, we need something to swim in for the beach right?" Blaze asked. "Yeah, so lets go!" Sonic said, taking Blaze's hand and taking off towards a store inside the mall.

About an hour later after shopping, Blaze carried a bag that had a towel, a pair of sunglasses, and a two-pieced bikini. Sonic just carried some sandals and a pair of swim trunks. Sonic felt a little nervous about the outfit that Blaze bought with the money he gave her. He didn't want her looking too good out there. She would attract a lot of guys out there. But then again, what human would want to go hit on a cat who is only 4 ½ feet tall?

"Hey Sonic I think we are here!" Blaze said with excitement. Sonic looked out and saw the beach was packed full of people. 'I got a bad feeling about this...' Sonic said. "I can't wait! Lets go Sonic!" Blaze said, pulling him out of his train of thought as he was being tugged towards the nearby bathroom. She told him to wait outside while she gets into her new bikini.

After about 2 minutes, she finally comes out. "Blaze your finally done! Now I-I-I-I-I-" Sonic was utterly adored by Blaze's appearance. It was like she had the perfect body or something. It wasn't really something Sonic could describe. "Well, what do you think?" She asked. "I think you look very bikini in that beautiful Blaze..." Sonic said. He was still in a trance of looking at her. She giggled at his answer. "Here I'll wait for you out here while you get dressed."

She threw him in the stall along with his swim trunks and slammed the door shut. Sonic went to changing until he heard something. It sounded like a conversation outside the doorway.

"Hey there hot stuff."

"Hi"

"Mind if I can get your name? Or better yet your number?"

"My name is Blaze."

"Blaze huh? How to head with me and my buds at the beach? We know how to throw real parties."

"No thanks."

"Oh come on now, I know you want to!"

"I just said no, now leave me alone."

"Hey now, don't shove me, I did nothing to you now, yet."

"Don't look at me like that. Get out of here!"

"Well this is a public place, I can stand here if I want to."

"Just don't talk or look at me."

"Well its kind of hard not to look at someone as hot as you."

"Creep, get out of here, I have a boyfriend."

"Well, what he don't know, won't hurt him right?"

"Get your hands OFF of me!"

"You like this, lets ditch your boyfriend and my friends and have a good time at my house, what do you say?"

At that point Sonic was about to barge out of the stall and pound the guy until he was more than a pulp, but as soon as he approached the door, he could feel an intense heat emitting from the other side of the door. "Ah shit, feisty, I'll be back gorgeous." He heard the guy yell and ran off. At that point he dared to open the door.

He found Blaze standing right there with a flame in one hand, she looked like she had seen a man she hated very much. "Blaze, is everything alright?" Sonic asked. "Don't lie Sonic, I know you heard what happened. And don't worry he didn't see my flames. Lets just go to the beach now please?" She asked. "Alright, and don't worry, just stick by me and I will protect you from people like that, I promise." Sonic said as they approached the beach.

They had a lot of fun out on the beach. They ran through the water, they built sand sculptures, they even found a volleyball and passed it to each other. As the two were finishing up messing around in the water, Sonic heard a couple of wolf whistles come from the shore. It was about 6 boys, all look like they are sixteen or seventeen, staring at the two play in the water. "Sonic, that guy on the far left, the was the guy that tried to hit on my while you were changing." Blaze said. "Don't worry, they can't take on the two of us, lets go approach them. Just stand by me and don't let go of my arm." Sonic told her.

They walked up to the gang. "Can I help you fellas?" Sonic asked the gang. "Yeah, how about you hand over that little girly over there right next to you and you can be on your way?" Said one of them. "And what makes you think I would ever do that?" Sonic told him. "Well I'm not sure, maybe because its six of us, and only two, oops, make that one of you since she is a girl." Sonic got enraged over this. Blaze was on the verge of taking them out!

"Another thing man, your girl has a nice body man, she is a keeper, I would sure like to have her someday." One of the other boys said as he winked at Blaze. This just lit Blaze's anger faster than she can light a flame in her hand. "Man guys how hot can girls get?" Another guy said as he pointed to Blaze. This was the final straw for Blaze's temper to reach a boil. She only heard Sonic say this "Show them not to mess with you." before she hurled a fireball at one of the guys who was about to say something else. The fireball hit him right in the face, burning every facial hair off including his eyebrows.

The other boys just stood there, their mouths dropped as to what had just happened. "Anyone else want to see how hot I can get?" Blaze asked before forming another fireball in her hand. The boys said nothing else as for they just ran off into the mainland and left them alone again. People were starting to look at Blaze strange again.

"Why are they still staring at me?" Blaze asked Sonic again. "I don't know Blaze, I think they saw your flames..." Sonic said. "Well I got sick and tired of them harassing me while I'm trying to spend some time with you. It's very annoying." Blaze said.

"Hey Blaze, is it just me, or is the ground rumbling?" Sonic asked with some suspicions. She too felt the ground rumbling as well. It started to get a bit more violent within seconds. All of a sudden, something popped out of the sand. The surrounding sand spurred everywhere, including all over the people, Sonic, and Blaze.

"What is that?" Sonic said, while coughing from the sand getting in his throat. He got a glimpse through the sand, only to notice a certain contraption made by his main adversary. "Dr. Eggman, FINALLY showing up when I have my day at the beach, just WONDERFUL!" Sonic yelled out, hoping Dr. Eggman would appear.

"Ah yes Sonic, I hope I didn't ruin too much fun. Oh I see you have a friend standing next to you, she seems familiar, but no matter. I hope you will enjoying trying to destroy my newest creation!" Dr. Eggman said, certainly showing off the machine he is in. It looked much like a centipede, only it had three glass domes at the tip of his head and three other ones on the other side.

"Well Egghead, I see that as a challenge, lets get this show on the road!" Sonic said before spiraling towards the machine. He made a slight dent in machine, which was a surprise to him, as he usually goes right through the first layer of metal. "Oh ho ho ho ho, you should understand this Sonic, I made this machine with some of the rarest metals on the earth! Nothing could destroy it! Unless you have an immense amount of heat that is, but you're just a blue hedgehog!"

"Wait, so fire can destroy it?" Sonic asked. "Why yes, you should know that by now Sonic, ALL metals have a melting point." Eggman explained. "Its funny how you're telling me the machine's weakness, when I have a certain friend who could probably demolish it in seconds." Sonic gloated.

"Oh do you now? Would that certain person be the cat standing right next to you?" Dr. Eggman asked. "Yes, yes it is." Sonic said, giving Blaze a wink. Blaze nodded her head in agreement. She started to walk towards the huge contraption. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho this should be good! You do look rather dashing Miss, but are your certain you would want to take on my machine?" Eggman asked.

"Yes I am, care to give a lady a free shot at you since you think you're going to win?" Blaze asked him. "You're no lady, you are a feline, but it don't matter too much to me. I will give a free hit!" Eggman said as he lowered the machine down so it's mid-section is right in front of Blaze. "Go on, give it your best shot! By the way you do look rather dashing." Eggman said with a smile.

Blaze just threw her fist into the machine, it didn't dent it at all. "OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! Is that really all you got? I know Tails is pretty bad but seriously! This is a- wait what?" Eggman spoke too soon. As soon as he looked back into the machine, he found that she had burned the entire machine in half. "WHAT? How is that possible!?" He said in astonishment. He looked at the feline, who was on top of the glass dome who was protecting him. She was holding a fire ball in one hand while juggling three in the other. "What can I say doc, I have my ways with fire." Blaze said as she burned a hole right through his glass dome with her fiery hands. "Uh oh!" was his last words before Blaze grabbed a hold of his chest.

"I thank you for the compliment." She said as she threw him back down into his seat. Eggman then made his escape by ejecting his little pod out of the body of the now destroyed centipede-like machine. Blaze then returned to Sonic.

"How was that?" Blaze asked him. "H-Hot..." Sonic said. Blaze giggled when he said that. She knew he meant that as a joke. "Hey Blaze, I think we should get out of here, before the press link you to what happened here." Sonic told her. "Yeah, lets go." She confirmed. Before the two could take another step, the press was running straight towards them, soon surrounding them.

"Sonic what happened here?"

"Who is you friend over here?"

"Why do you always hang around her?"

"Are you two dating?"

"Did she destroy the machine right there?"

"Sonic, do you think she looks hot in that outfit?"

Sonic and Blaze had enough of it. They barged right through the press without saying a word. As soon as they were a couple of yards away from the press, Sonic took Blaze's hand. "Lets get out of here!" He said. Sonic ran as fast as he could to his house, which only took about 10 seconds. Blaze looked a bit dazed at first, since she has never gone that fast before.

The two of them walked into the house, slammed the door shut, and sat down on the couch. Sonic sat straight up while Blaze laid her head in his lap. "Sonic, what are we going to do..." She asked him, "I know what it is like to be surrounded by a lot of people asking questions, but that was ridiculous!".

"I know Blaze, I had to put up with it for my first few years here, you will get use to it soon." He said as he brushed the top of her forehead. He decided to watch some TV before cooking up some dinner for him and Blaze. The news channel popped up.

"This just in, Sonic the Hedgehog has been caught with a unknown female feline. She was seen with him at Square Beach. No one knows of their relationship, but it looks like the two are couple. That same day another Eggman machine was found next to them! It appears that it has been destroyed by burns going right through it. Sonic seemed to have saved the day, but people question how he managed to defeat this one when all that was left were burn marks."

Sonic turned off the TV to go cook dinner. "Blaze, do whatever you want right now, I'm going to go cook us some dinner, since we can't get out of the house at the moment. Would you like Breakfast for dinner, or would you prefer something else?" Sonic asked. "Breakfast for dinner would be fine, thank you Sonic." she said.

Dinner was made for the two of them, but something seemed a bit odd with Blaze. She wasn't eating her food at all, she was only cutting it up and stirring it around. "Blaze, whats the matter? Are you feeling ok?" Sonic asked, a little bit worried.

"I'm fine, I just feel like I need to tell you a little more about Silver." She told him. "Ok, you can tell me after dinner if you would like to". She only nodded in agreement. The two got done eating their breakfast dinner and sat down on the couch again. "Sonic, you deserve to know what made me so unforgiving to Silver."

"Ok sweetie, whenever you are ready to tell me, just say it."

"Ok, Sonic... after the night he slapped me and left, he grew a hatred towards me, he knew he loved me deep inside, but him knowing that I love someone else makes his feelings of love for me turn into hate. He came one night, about 2 months after he slapped me, to tell me he was sorry. I thought he was sorry for the way he was acting, but no it wasn't for that. He slammed me down onto my bed, using his telekinesis to hold me down. I knew deep down, he wanted me, not to love me, but to leave a permanent scar on me, himself. You see, in my dimension, if you have sex with a person, you are married to them. Silver was planning on having sex with me by force, so he could be with me forever...", Blaze started to choke up a bit inside, but continued the story, "he used his powers to hold me down, so I couldn't do anything, I felt like I was in a cold dark cell, with no way out. He prepared to, you know, but got stopped when my dad rushed into my room. Silver was outlawed in the city, and was almost executed. I still have many nightmares about him still doing this to me."

Blaze got done with her story, she was in Sonic's arms crying. Sonic comforted her as she cried for a good hour. When she was done crying, Sonic told her one thing. "Blaze, remember this, as long as I am beside you, no one can hurt you, I promise." Sonic said. Blaze nodded and laid down in his lap. She was really tired from crying.

Sonic carried her into his bed and tucked her in. He then got in on the opposite side of the bed, carefully trying not to wake her up. He soon drifted off into slumber as the two wait for morning to come.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Poor Blaze! Scarred for life after that tragic moment. You may be wondering why Silver would do such a thing? Well it is quite simple. It is actually explained in the story Blaze tells Sonic. His love for her gets locked away as darkness comes in from her loving someone else than him. I also apologize for the little wait for this chapter to come, but I had no idea what to write and finally this idea came to me.

Anyways, see you in chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9: In Sickness

-Winds of Heat 1: Crossing Hearts-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This chapter may get a little confusing, as it contains dialog with no direct way of knowing who said what. Just keep this in mind: the characters' sayings will trigger who says what afterwards. It is a simple technique I am using to create better dialog but with less typing. An example of this would be this: "Blaze, what are you doing?" Who do you think will respond to this? Blaze will, because the character is calling her, making her respond. Now enough chitter chatter.**

On with the story!

**CHAPTER 9: In Sickness,**

**General POV**

Weeks have passed since Sonic heard about what happened to Blaze. October was approaching, and so does the fall breeze. Blaze was feeling better around Sonic more than ever before. She knew he could protect her from anything, especially Silver if he had the upper advantage. Sonic felt comfortable, relaxed, and chill with Blaze by his side. When her presence is not there, he becomes a little insecure, like a puppy who lost his owner.

They were at a station in the middle of the city. The two were sitting in a big and fluffy couch that faced an audience of about two hundred. They had nervous smiles as they look at the crowd, then Sonic turned to Blaze.

"Hey Blaze."

"Yeah?"\

"I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Why do you think that Sonic?"

"Well, interviews tend to get a little..." Sonic paused for a second, trying to think of a word.

"A little what Sonic?"

"A little... personal, all up in your business."

"Oh, ok... well lets just get this over with."

As if on cue, an interviewer arrived on the stage and walked to the seat next to the couch. She sat down and fluffed her hair a bit. She seemed a little odd to Sonic. She seemed as if she was trying to look good for someone, even though thousands will be watching.

"5...4...3...2...1... Rolling!"

"Hello Station Square! Welcome to Square Interviews! I'm your hostess, Rebecca Truing, and we have a very special interview today! Today's interview will be with the two heroes that took down another machine today, city hero Sonic the Hedgehog, and his female acquaintance, Blaze the Cat!"

The audience roared and cheered for them while they waved to the audience. Then they turned their attention to Rebecca.

"So Sonic, how does it feel to beat yet another machine that tried to destroy our city?"

"Well it wasn't me really this time that did it!"

"Oh really, would Blaze happen to be the savior this time?"

"Yeah, she defeated the machine, all by herself."

"Oh really now? Now Blaze, how would you have happened to beat this machine? It doesn't look like you have Sonic's speed."

Blaze was unsure how to answer that, she covered the mic piece and whispered to Sonic.

"Sonic, should I tell them?"

"Only if you really want to, but it is best to let it out now 'cause we are in a pickle here!"

Blaze then turned to the hostess.

"Well, I just did a couple of things and it worked!" The audience laughed at that.

"What kind of things did you do? Did you slash it? Break it in half?"

"No, and no, I burned it." The audience laughed again.

"Burned it? Really? Hahahaha! That was almost as good as when Sonic told me he ran fast around a robot to destroy it when I first interviewed him!"

"I'm serious, I burned it." Blaze was getting a little annoyed by their disbelief.

"And how would you do that?"

"How about I show you."

"Oh, ok."

She snapped her fingers and two men came out with a wooden board. It was thin, long and wide.

"How about you try to 'burn' this wood for me?" She was still not believing this.

"With pleasure."

Blaze stood up, walked in front of the board, about 20 feet away. She held her hand up high and waited for a couple of seconds. A ring of fire spun around her hand, enlightening the entire room. She then threw her hand forward and the flames spun outward towards the board, making a cat shaped flame as it approached the board. The flames landed on the board, only scorching it a little bit. When the smoke from it cleared up, the board revealed a burn-art of Sonic and Blaze standing next to each other. The picture was so impressed, even Sonic was impressed.

"Wow Blaze, that was quite a show there!"

"Yeah I know, I didn't plan it by the way."

"Alright. Well then, Sonic, how long have you known Miss Blaze?"

"About, three, four years tops!"

"Wow that's amazing! So Blaze, where do you come from?"

"I... I, came from, out of town?"

"Oh really? Where out of town?"

She whispered into Sonic's ear again. "Sonic, whats the closest town near here?"

"Emerald Bay" He responded.

"I came from Emerald Bay."

"Oh so you must know about the rebellions there huh? What do you think about them?"

"I don't like rebellions much."

"Ok, so what do you plan on doing here?"

"I don't know really, maybe stay here and get a job..."

"Interesting, where are you staying at right now?"

"I'm staying at Sonic's place."

"Oh really now? It looks like you have a liking to a certain someone standing next to you!"

Blaze got infuriated by this, but she did blush a little bit.

"Blaze, are you Sonic's girlfriend?"

As she desperately wanted to beat the crap out of the hostess, she remained calm and looked at her.

"Yes, I am Sonic's girlfriend."

The audience was shocked with this. Not only were they shocked, they were a little confused. Amy had told them Sonic was her boyfriend for a long time, now this comes up, which is true?

"Sonic can you confirm this?"

"Yes I can, she is my girlfriend, no doubt about it."

Sonic and Blaze were now holding hands while sitting in the seats.

"How about you two kiss? Just to prove it."

And with that, Blaze had her eyes fixed to the hostess. She was about to make her attack when a hand stopped her. Sonic placed his hand on Blaze's shoulder, and Blaze turned her attention towards Sonic. "Come on Blaze." He said. Blaze then laid her lips fully onto Sonic's. It was not just a normal love kiss. It was a 'leave me and him alone forever!' kind of kiss. It was full of passion and the audience cheers when they did so. Rebecca couldn't say anything. After about a minute, the two broke apart, with satisfied looks on their faces.

"Wow Blaze, didn't know you had it in you! Now, lets get this interview going!"

The interview kept going for about an hour. The show was about over when the topic of love got brought back up.

"So Sonic, Blaze, how long have you two been together?"

"About a month or so." Sonic said.

"Really? And you already love each other?"

"Yes, yes we do." Blaze said.

"How much do you love her Sonic?"

"Well, love can't be really described by a matter of 'how much'. I can't really answer that to tell you the truth, but if I would say 'how much' compared to anyone else, it would have blown the scale sky high."

"I see, what about you Blaze? How much do you love Sonic?"

"Same with him, only the scale will reach higher than his and land in outer space."

"Awesome. Now, when do you two plan on, oh how would you say this... mate?"

This brought both of their attentions towards her.

"Excuse me?" Blaze said.

"When do you two plan on mating?"

"Listen, that is our business, and don't think I will plan on giving it to you or anyone else, except with this blue hedgehog that will know It as well as I do." Blaze said.

"Alright, well we are out of time people! Tune in next week for another special interview!"

"Clear!" said the cameraman.

"You two were great! A natural to be honest!" Rebecca said. "Yeah yeah yeah, don't think we are going to light up on you after you tried to get our VALUABLE information to the public! How dare you!" Blaze said. Sonic could feel the heat building up inside here, literally. "Hey kid, no sweat it, I was paid a lot to ask you that." She said. "KID? I hold more power, maturity, mentality, and spirituality than you could have held in your whole miserable LIFE!" Blaze said, now her rage was scaring Sonic a little bit.

"Whatever," She said as she walked off, Blaze was about to cool down until she heard Rebecca finish her sentence, "freak.".

This sparked Blaze into a full inferno. Fire was spread around the entire room. She created a fiery fist that grabbed Rebecca, forcing her to become face to face with fear itself. "Don't you EVER call me that, EVER! I am NOT a FREAK! I am a powerful being that you are even LUCKY to be in the presence of. Sorry, make that TWO powerful beings that you are even lucky to be in the presence of." Blaze said as she turned to Sonic. Sonic in the mean time was trying to explain to the people that she knows how to control the flames and will put it out as soon as she was done.

When Blaze was done and put the flames out, Rebecca was in tears. She had never been so scared in her life. Blaze turned to Sonic. "Lets go blue ball, she had enough." She said as she walked off outside of the building. Sonic followed behind, but not too close, he wasn't looking too good.

Blaze noticed this of course. "Hey Sonic, are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah sweetie I'm alright, I just got a nasty headache is all." He said. "Here, lets go back to your house so you can re-"

"No no Blaze, I'm fine, really. I'm sure it will last for like a few minutes. Where do you want to go to now?" Sonic said. "Well I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight. I mean we haven't done that in a long time. What do you think?" She asked. She really wanted to go out to eat with Sonic, but was unsure about his headache. "Yeah we can go out to eat, where do you want to go?"

"There is this new restaurant in town that we could stop by. It looks like it is a hometown diner, how about that Sonic?"

"It sounds awesome, but we need to get home and get into something casual." Sonic said. Blaze nodded in agreement as they headed towards Sonic's place. Blaze was done getting into her casual clothing before Sonic even started. "I'll wait by the door for you Sonic." Blaze said.

She waited by the door for a few minutes, only to hear a loud thud. "Sonic?" She asked in curiosity. She started walking towards Sonic's room. "Sonic? Are you ok?" She called halfway down the hall. "Sonic are yo-" She was interrupted when she saw Sonic laying down on the ground shaking violently.

"SONIC!" Blaze yelled, running by his side and flipping him over. "Sonic! Are you ok!? SONIC!" She yelled. Sonic laid there, still unconscious. Blaze started shaking him before he finally came to. "Sonic? Sonic! Are you ok? What's wrong!?" Blaze asked.

"I...I don't know. I felt a massive headache coming and then, I wake up in your arms... were you crying?" He asked, noticing the tears in her eyes. "You had me scared to death, all I saw was you on the ground shaking like a vibrating chair. Come on, were taking you to the hospital." Blaze said, picking up Sonic and rushing towards the hospital before Sonic could even have a say in it.

Moments have past, Blaze has yet to hear anything from the doctors. She stayed past visiting hours to see if he was ok. "Hey miss, you can't be in here anymore, visiting hours are over." A security guard walked up to her. "I'm not leaving until I know what Sonic's status is." She clearly said. "I know you want to know, but I must do my job, and if you are not willing to cooperate, I am willing to use force, which I hope not to use." He said.

"Trust me on this, it would be wise to just leave me alone, I appreciate that you are doing your job, but just leave me alone, I will stay here, even if I have to use force on to you." Blaze said bluntly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" The guard said, clearly taking what she said in a bad way. "It is plain and simple, I am not leaving." Blaze said.

With that the guard went to grab her arm, only to be stopped by one of the doctors. "Its ok, she is with me, right Blaze?" the doctor said. "Yeah." She said as she got up to face the doctor. The guard left a little growl and left the scene.

"Hi Blaze, I'm Dr. Steward. I was the one that was checking up on Sonic." He said.

"Thanks, but how did you know my name?"

"Sonic has been calling for a lavender cat to come see him for a long time."

"Oh, ok. Is it ok to see him right now?"

"Yes of course, follow me please."

They walked down the hall way, only to have a little discussion along the way.

"So what is wrong with Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Oh it wasn't anything too serious. His brain was just receiving little nutrients and then gaining a lot of nutrients in such a short pattern. It is usually caused by stress. Has he been having problems lately dealing with stress?"

"Well we had an interview today, I'm not sure if that caused anything to him or not, but that was the only thing I could think of."

"Ok, just keep him off and relaxed for a few days. Oh, and here is the prescription medicine he must take."

He handed her a slip of paper which the name of the medicine.

"Thank you, are we almost there?"

"Yes we are, its right up here on the left."

They walked into the room, only to see Sonic laying down in bed with the TV on. He turned to look at the door. When he saw who it was he gained a big smile across his face. "Blaze!" He said, as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"You do not know how worried I was Sonic."

"I kind of figured. Hey doc, when can I go home?"

"I believe you can go home tomorrow morning."

"Alright, hey can Blaze stay here for the night?"

"I am sorry to say that won't be possible Sonic."

"Oh ok..."

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll be ok at the house."

"ok, I guess you better get going right now though Blaze. It is getting late and I wouldn't want you to get hurt on the way home."

"Yeah I guess you are right, I will see you tomorrow Sonic!"

"Bye Blaze."

Sonic watched as the doctor lead her out of the room. He saw that she was talking to him outside the hospital.

"Hey Blaze, listen. My shift is over, I can take you home if you would like me to."

"Thanks, but no thanks, I think I can walk by myself to Sonic's house."

"Who said we need to walk? I have a car."

"Well, alright. I guess you can take me home if it is going to be faster."

With that the two walked over to Dr. Steward's car, got in, and left. Blaze was feeling nervous around him, like she would expect something to happen. Dr. Steward started a conversation, as he felt the need for one to be started to break the awkward silence.

"So Blaze, how are you tonight?"

"I'm fine, thank you, now that I know Sonic is ok."

"That's good. What kind of music do you like?"

"Music...?"

"Yeah Music. Rock, pop, rap, techno; there are a lot of types of music out there! I prefer... Romance though."

"Oh ok."

He started to push a few buttons and romantic music started to play. Blaze was feeling more nervous than before. 'Was he trying to get me interested in him? I will say, he looks young, but Sonic is my true love and he is just a guy giving me a ride home.' She didn't notice it at first, but a few seconds later she realized the passed Sonic's house.

"Dr. Steward, you passed Sonic's house."

"Oh. Listen Blaze, you are a really pretty girl, I was just wondering if you would like to sleep at my place instead."

"And why the hell would I do that!?"

"Because I have the final say on what happens to Sonic's departure. Oh who knows, he could leave tomorrow, or he could leave several months from now because of 'damage to the brain'."

Blaze knew she was in trouble. She saw how he pulled this off. She knew there was almost no way out of this, so she had to follow along.

"Fine, but what are your... wants?" She asked, nervous on the inside, trying to hide it.

"Oh you will see Blaze, you will see."

"Why me though? I am a cat, your a human, what kind of interests are you even looking for!?" She asked, desperate to know the answers.

He said nothing. The rest of the ride to his house was silent, nothing even making a sound. They got to his house and walked inside. She saw that he had locked the door and turned around to face her.

"Now, my precious little kitty, beg."

"What...?"

"Beg!"

She hated not being in control, she also hated not seeing Sonic. But she must do this for him to get out of the hospital tomorrow.

"...Fine..."

She got down on her knees and started to beg. This was completely embarrassing to her.

"Good, you know how to follow instructions. Now, follow me."

They walked into what seemed like his bedroom. Many things are wondering through Blaze's mind; a lot of them in which was the possible outcomes of what was going to happen next.

"Take off your jacket."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" He demanded.

She proceeded to take off her jacket. She wasn't wearing too much on. Just a jacket, a blouse, a skirt, and her famous high heeled shoes. Dr. Steward was getting a little too impatient and just ripped the jacket off of her.

"Hey! Sonic bought me that!"

"Well too bad now. Take off your hairband. I think you would look better without it holding your hair up."

"Its not a hairband dumbass, its a ring, and no I will not take it off, its more important to me than your life."

He got really aggravated from this. He grabbed her by the shoulder and tried to spin her around. He then got a hold of her hair and proceeded to try to slip off the ring. Blaze winced in pain from this, especially since the run was literally attached to her.

"Why won't this damn thing come off? Oh well, I guess we could leave it up." He then picked up Blaze without her knowing and tackled her onto his bed. She started to squirm around but he held onto her too tight.

"Don't even try to run away now, you are going to have the time of your life once I am done with you. Hey stop squirming!" He then slapped her across the face, hard. A giant hand printed itself in a glowing red across her face. She was shocked at this.

"Much better." He then proceeded to taking off her blouse. She was wondering why she was letting him do this to her, why she was not using her fire to torch him like a candle stick. A lot of things were running through her mind right now. Especially about Sonic. 'I must not let him do this to me...' She thought to herself. She started to relax and close her eyes.

"So you finally calmed down now? Its about time! Now lets get to business." He then tried to grab her. He expected soft fur, but encountered a stinging feeling to his finger as it was blistering red from the touch. He screamed in agony as the pain went on for about thirty more seconds.

"That hurt dumb bitch!" He then tried to slap her, but as soon as it came in contact with her cheek, not only did she not move her head at all, but the same feeling he had at his finger came across his entire hand. He proceeded to cry as for he was in an excruciating amount of pain. After the pain had ended he got off of her and stood at the end of the bed.

"I don't know how you did that, but I want you to stop doing that!"

"What makes you think you can boss me around huh?"

"I already told you, I have the release papers!"

"Yeah, but there is one thing you don't have."

"And what is that?"

"A fucking giant-ass red mark on your face."

With that, she had gotten up and slapped the living hell out of him, he fell to the floor with a loud thud, crying again, but this time, it didn't stop. She looked at his cheek and saw that it was blistering.

"And that will teach you not to mess with Blaze the Cat. It would be wise to sign the release paper and get him checked out of the hospital before tomorrow afternoon, or I will leave marks on areas where you will never expect it!"

Through his crying he managed to say something. "That sounded very sexy darling."

This enraged Blaze to the point of no tomorrow. She gave him a complete and devastating kick to his private area, making him wince in pain.

"You sick, self-centered, selfish, little perverted bastard!" Blaze said before picking up her stuff and leaving the house.

She ran over to Sonic's place and closed the front door, only to collapse to the ground and started to cry. She cried for several minutes, just realizing what could have happened to her, until a certain person walked in front of her.

"Blaze... are you ok?"


	10. Chapter 10: And in Health

-Winds of Heat 1: Crossing Hearts-

On with the story!

**CHAPTER 10: And in Health**

**General POV**

_She ran over to Sonic's place and closed the front door, only to collapse to the ground and started to cry. She cried for several minutes, just realizing what could have happened to her, until a certain person walked in front of her._

_ "Blaze... are you ok?"_

She looked up at the figure. Her eyes were soaking wet from the tears that formed on her face. It was blurry to see the person standing in front of her. She barely had the strength to say something, as for she was trying to to let out another outburst of tears.

"N-No...". She managed to say. After wiping her tears she came to see a black hedgehog standing in front of her. At that point, she knew who the figure was. Shadow the Hedgehog. But what was he doing here?

"Stop crying Blaze." He said as he proceeded to wipe the tears off of her face. "There is no point for a beautiful girl to cry like this. Relax a little bit. I know how weak you are at the moment." He told her.

"I...I...I want Sonic back..." She said in a low whisper.

After a few boxes of tissues, a nice comfy couch, and a few pancakes that Shadow made (Surprisingly), Blaze managed to stop crying. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"I'm not ready to tell yet..."

"That is fine with me, but I want you to tell Sonic as soon as possible. He deserves to know. Didn't you leave his house with a jacket earlier today?"

"How do you know that?"

"I saw you and Sonic heading some place. Speaking of which, where is he? Out on a late night run I guess?"

"No, he just got sick, so I took him to the hospital."

"Sonic? Sick? A high doubt, but still, I believe you."

"Shadow, are you in a relationship right now?"

"Err... no... what's the point in that question?"

"I don't know, I just, feel like you are lonely. I think you will find someone, someday Shadow."

"I don't need love, To me, it is just a waste of my valuable heart. Love can be considered a hatred but with a purpose designed to help. Love is a curse, a being inside you, leaving its marks inside your mind and throughout your body. Its sole purpose in a being is to enlighten the mood, capture what is theirs, and keep the desire forever. For me however, I can't feel love. I have no affections towards anyone. As long as I live, I will never learn, desire, and feel love. My heart is almost as black as the fur that surrounds me. If someone so wishes to try to release it from me, they are trying to accomplish an impossible task."

"Wow, Shadow. I never knew you would feel such a way towards love, even if you cannot feel it."

"Yes well, lets just say I am a lone hedgehog."

"Shadow...?"

"Yes Blaze?"

"...Thank you."

Blaze walked up and gave him a hug, signifying their friendship. Shadow broke the hug and started to walk over to the door.

"Your welcome Blaze, take care."

"You too. Wait Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get inside here? And why?"

"Oh, I came to see if Sonic was back here. I saw he wasn't here, so I went to leave, that's when I heard you coming through the door. See you later Blaze." And with that, he walked out of the door, taking his presence with him.

Blaze walked down the long hallway that went over to the bathroom. She took a shower, trying to relax at the same time as well. She wondered what was going to happen to Sonic after this incident. That is when she thought, 'if they won't let Sonic out, I will bust him out. He should be fine though by himself, I hope he is ok...'.

She went to go take a look at the alarm clock. "11:24? Time goes too slow here..." She said to herself. She laid down in bed and proceeded to sleep. However, nightmares took over her mind as she panicked with a sudden jolt. She looked over at the clock and realized she only had been sleeping for 4 hours.

Blaze was feeling something inside her. It was like a strange wave of sadness came out of her as she proceeded to tear up again. Now, for some reason, everything she looked at or thought of that related to Sonic, made her cry even more. 'I need to be strong! I am always so timid! Ever since I met Sonic, I became weak! When I'm with him, I'm weak! When I'm not with him, I'm still weak! What is...wrong with me...?' She thought to herself. "I need to see him...' was her last thought.

**Meanwhile back in the hospital...**

Sonic was laying back in the hospital bed. He was in a deep thought. He didn't necessarily know what the thought was about, as it consisted of multiple things, but he knew that sooner or later, the thought of Blaze would pop up. As soon as he knew that, he closed his eyes and saw Blaze's appearance in front of him. She was doing an elegant dance, using her fire to make an even better impression of the dance.

His thought suddenly vanished when he opened his eyes and heard a knocking. 'It sounded like it came from the window... but how?' he thought. He got up, walked over to the window and opened it. Before he could flinch, he was tackled by a figure who proceeded to hug him when they were both on the ground. At that point, he figured out it was his love, Blaze the Cat...and... she was crying?

"Blaze! I can see you are so happy to see me, but why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I..I.. almost..." She couldn't finish her sentence as for she was crying too much. Sonic put his arms around her as he made them swing back and forth in a gentle motion.

"Shhhhh, it's ok Blaze, tell me later, right now I need to listen to Dr. Steward and-"

"Don't listen to that bastard!"

"Bastard? What do you mean? What happened...?"

"He...he...almost..."

"Blaze, he almost... raped you?"

"...yeah."

"WHAT!?"

Sonic was in a full emotion powered rage. Blaze has never seen Sonic in this state before. He was always so nice, peaceful, energetic and relaxing at the same time. Now it looks like he was a completely different person.

"He tried to RAPE YOU? How dare he does that! I'm going to mess up his day really soon. The minute he walks into my room, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" He stopped talking only because Blaze had her lips on his. The calmed him down by an infinite amount. He was now out of his rage, kissing Blaze like he did when they were on the couch at his house, only they were on the floor in the middle of a hospital. Blaze's lips were soft to the touch, tasted like strawberries, and felt like one of the wonders of the world to Sonic. He knew that their love will last forever. Blaze broke the kiss and stared at his deep emerald eyes.

"I love you Sonic." Blaze said. This was the first time ever, someone said that to Sonic, besides Amy, which he totally ignored for his whole life.

"I love you too Blaze." He told her back, as the two hugged each other once again. "Blaze, I think that-" Sonic was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. It was the guard again.

"AHA! I knew you would be back here again. Get off that patient! He could be infected for all you know!" The guard said as he walked towards them.

Blaze got up, looked deep into the man's eyes, and started her flames. Finally, she would reveal her flames to someone on purpose. It was only because she wanted to be with Sonic. Her hands ignited, making a red glow appear around the room. The guard only stared in awe as the flames got bigger.

"Hey cut that out! You could hurt someone!" The guard then pointed a black object towards Blaze. She didn't know what it was, but she expected it to cause damage towards her. Her heat grew so intense that the object's barrel just completely melted off it, disabling it. She started to walk towards him, with a glare in her eyes. "Stay back, I'm warning you!" the guard said, he was in a complete state of fright. Blaze didn't listen. She kept walking towards the frightened man, who was already on the ground in the corner.

"Get back, get back!" He said. Blaze held up her hand, almost ready to cause damage to the person that threatened them, until suddenly, she felt a jolt race up her spine. She saw blue and white lines traveling across her body, stunning her body, feeling, and mind at the same time. Then, everything went black.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Short chapter I KNOW! Cliffhangers, I know. I hope to keep you all in suspense. I been getting use to cliffhangers and figured that I would try out a couple. Give some credit for Shadow's epic speech about Love! Also I hope you all are enjoying the story! **LET ME KNOW HOW YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE.** See you in chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11: Until Death Do Us Part

-Winds of Heat 1: Crossing Hearts-

READ THE WHOLE CHAPTER (Even Author's Note at bottom) BEFORE REVIEWING PLEASE!

On with the story!

**CHAPTER 11: Until Death Do Us Part**

**General POV**

Blaze woke up after her sudden blackout to find herself restrained in a bright white room. She looked around the room, only to find it was only another hospital room. She sighed, thinking she was taken somewhere that was probably far away from Sonic, but she nearly snapped at her current situation.

Her ankles, wrist, and neck were all tied to the hospital bed. She tried to move, only to find the restraints were not letting her go. In defeat, she looked straight up at the white ceiling, staring off into space as she listened to the heart monitor beep, and a couple of other machines that made some noises.

But she wasn't really concerned about those. What she really was concerned about was what, or most likely who, was on her mind at the moment. Sonic. She thought about the embrace that the two shared, before the guard interrupted them so rudely. She thought about what was going to happen to their relationship, as it seems that they both love each other, but it also seems that reality doesn't want them to come together as it throws curve balls along with the relationship.

'I want Sonic...' Blaze thought. Just then, the door to the white room busted open as a man walked inside the room. Not noticing at first, she was hoping to ask the doctor to let the restraints go, but until she saw the man's face, she nearly froze with fear.

"Hello Blaze, had a nice sleep?" The man said.

"Why the hell should I even talk to you anymore?" Said Blaze, cold-hearted.

"You still remember that night? That was merely two weeks ago! I honestly wouldn't think you would remember after you have awoken from your coma."

"My...coma?"

"You see Blaze, your brain was in an unstable condition when you attacked the guard that wor-"

"I did not attack him! I scared him that's all!"

"Shut up and let me finish my lecture damn it, girl!"

Blaze was in shock. She was unable to respond. She was for the first time, speechless.

"Now then, as I was saying before being RUDELY interrupted; since your brain was unstable, when you got shocked by the tazer, it went to your brain and caused you to sleep for close to two weeks."

After a few moments of silence, Blaze finally spoke.

"Why are you here and why am I restrained?"

"Simple, you are here because I took care of you while you were asleep. Sonic went back to his house the day after you blacked out. He was visiting you every day."

"If you have done something to me, I swear I will-"

"Don't worry, I have done nothing to you. I want you to be awake when I do so."

Her eyes widened as he pounced on top of her. The heart monitor was beeping furiously. She knew she couldn't squirm around, so he had an advantage at that. But there was one thing she completely forgot as he was kissing her neck. She hated him. She hated every aspect of him, including men like him. She wanted him to die. So, she turned up the heat.

Before the doctor new it, he was kissing fire. Pulling back his now burnt lips, he screamed and ran out of the room. Blaze gave a smirk after that. Another doctor then ran into the room.

"What happened in here? Why does it smell like something was burning? And why are you restrained?"

Blaze knew that this could be her way out, so she took the chances.

"Please, get me out of here! That man that ran out tried to hurt me! I just want to go home!"

"Don't worry miss, miss-"

"Blaze"

"Don't worry miss Blaze, we will get you out of here!"

With that, she was freed from her restraints and was out of the hospital. She had one thing in mind and one thing only. Going to Sonic's house.

She ran faster than she ever could. She was determined to reach Sonic's house. That was when she used her flames to go faster. Her shoes lit up like a rocket and she was soaring through the air, well more likely a few feet above ground. She was traveling faster than sound now, moving through the neighborhoods. Blink, and she would miss an avenue. She knew Sonic's house was coming up, so she came to a complete stop right in front of the house.

She found the spare key and used it to gain entry into the house, only to find no one was in the house. She felt a wave of sadness coming from her again, this time a little bit stronger for her to handle, as she collapsed onto her knees and started to tear up, but not cry.

"So the Princess does have a soft heart."

She knew exactly who that person was. She dreaded every word he said. Silver the Hedgehog was standing right in front of her, staring her down with his arms across his body.

"We need to have our little talk now don't we?"

"What do you want?"

"It's nothing I personally want for myself, It's something I want to not benefit someone else."

With that, he used his telekinesis to form a little bubble around her. She panicked a bit, as his powers enveloped around her. She then saw that she was being lifted off the ground.

"Now that I fully have your attention, let the show begin."

As to Blaze's horror, she saw Sonic wrapped in the same envelope as her, only his was much smaller and it looked like he was very cramped inside of it.

"Let him go now!" Blaze roared at Silver.

"I don't think so princess."

Blaze felt completely hopeless at this point. She knew she was unable to burn through his shield he had around her, but she was also concerned about Sonic, who was asleep in his sphere for some reason.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"Simple, you know how embarrassing that was when I asked you out, only to get humiliated in front of all of those people? Do you? Do you know what it is like to lose someone you love to another person? Do you know the pain that I have to deal with, knowing there is no other girl for me that will like me for who I am? Do you?"

"N-No..."

"Then that is why, I guess it is time you know, my pain I feel when I know I have lost someone that I loved. Someone that I care for."

The sphere around Sonic began to wobble a bit, then started to close in on Sonic, still sleeping and unaware of what was happening to him. Blaze knew what was happening, as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. She knew that Silver was going to kill Sonic by crushing him with his telekinesis.

The sphere began to move Sonic now, as it was getting smaller and smaller. Blaze could only watch as her love was approaching death. She knew she couldn't do anything, nothing to save her, nothing to save him, nothing at all. Then, she began to cry.

Silver saw Blaze starting to cry, he had a smirk on his face. It was like her tears fed him, satisfying him to match what she did to him.

Sonic woke up as soon as he heard Blaze crying. He was not only shocked at his current, uncomfortable position, but as to how much Blaze was crying. 'This must be serious' He thought to himself as he checked his surroundings to see what was going on.

"Ah, you are awake, now I can fulfill my deed to myself." Silver said as he approached Sonic.

"What the hell? What is going on here!?" Sonic yelled at him.

"I am going to kill you now. Say goodbye to your precious gem over there." Silver said as he pointed to Blaze, who was not showing her face from the fact that she did not want to see him die. Sonic's world was fading into oblivion as he was being crushed by the sheer force of Silver's sphere closing down on him.

Sonic tried to stop the sphere from shrinking any further, but with little use. He felt so helpless towards himself. Eggman could never do what Silver was doing to him right now, not even close to it. The sphere came to a halt, to the hedgehog's surprise.

"Any last words you would like to say to her? Its the least I can do for you, since you took care of my soon-to-be girlfriend." Silver said, snarling.

"Blaze, if I don't survive this, I want you to promise me. Promise me that you will follow to where your heart desires and don't give it a second thought. Promise me that you will do what is right for yourself. Promise me Blaze." Sonic said. Blaze looked up from her crying self over to Sonic. There before her, Sonic the Hedgehog, had tears falling down his cheeks. She had never seen him cry...

"I will Sonic, I love you." Blaze barely said, as she was still crying.

"I love you too Blaze." Sonic said. Silver hated this love, no, he despised this love. The love of one another and not him and another. With that, he proceeded his duty. The Sphere closed in on Sonic, he was barely able to breath at this point.

Moments had passed, and finally, Sonic went limp. Silver, finally smiling, opened the spheres above the ground. Two loud thuds were heard as Blaze and Sonic's limp body hit the floor. Blaze however, seemed to be much of a different person now. Even though she was still sobbing, Silver could sense that he had done something to regret. He then approached her.

"Blaze..."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU... YOU...MURDERER!" She screamed with all of her strength. Silver got scared and backed away just a bit. He then saw her crawl over towards Sonic and put his head against herself, hugging it while she was crying even louder. Silver then felt a gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach. It made him feel terrible, something that he never felt before. Moments later he figured out what that feeling was.

It was Guilt.

Silver tried again to approach Blaze, unknowing that he was going to regret this even more than he already did.

"Blaze...?"

Before he could flinch, Blaze reached out her arm and clutched his hand with her fist. Shocked and scared, Silver tried to pull away, but her grip was too powerful. Then, her hand had burst into flames. Silver felt his hand beginning to burn completely after a few seconds. Blaze then amplified the heat when her whole body was burning. She did make notice about Sonic, even though in her eyes he was lifeless, she still wanted to watch out for his body, so she made everywhere burn except Sonic.

Silver was scared now, and in pain as the intense heat was eating him alive. He knew what caused her to spark like this, and he knew the results. Blaze then latched her other hand to his forehead with the help of her claws, which stung Silver like poison entering his body. Blaze heard Silver scream in agony, but she didn't care, she will never care for Silver after what he had done.

As she gripped him, he watched in his own horror as Blaze transformed. Her figure was now a dark appearance. Her main fur was Black, while her secondary was a dark purple. Her flames now turned from a amber red and yellow, to a black and blue. Her eyes were now a crimson red. Her clothing however, stayed the same. Silver had never seen her like this before.

**"You underestimated me Silver."**

"Blaze! Stop this, it hurts!" Silver was scared to death now. Not to the pain, not to the suffering of himself, but hearing the suffering of Blaze. Now her voice was demonic.

**"You do not understand. I loved him, and now you have taken him away from me. You loved me, but I do not love you. I do not care for you at all anymore. After seeing you have killed Sonic, I shall repay the price for him, to you."**

"I didn't mean to Blaze! I'm sorry!"

**"Sorry doesn't bring Sonic back now does it Silver? Feel my wrath, and DIE!"**

Many excruciating moments later, Silver fell to the floor, now completely charred. Blaze returned to her normal state, now confused as to what she should be feeling. Regret, sadness, anger, relief, grief...

She collapsed to the ground next to Sonic. She slowly closed her eyes as she knew she was not going to be waking up anytime soon. Then, barely managing to keep her eyes open, she saw a little blue ball in her blurry vision move before everything went black, again.

-3 days later-

Blaze woke up, stunned at where she was. She was lying in Sonic's bed. Completely alone, until she looked to her left. There, laid Sonic, his arm wrapped around her and to her disbelief, his chest moving in and out, pumping the air in and out of his lungs. She almost was in a complete shock. 'How, how did he survive!?' She thought to herself. Oh well. She knew that he was still alive, and that's what she wanted. No, needed.

She looked down at the blue hedgehog, his grin still laid across his face. She couldn't resist the erg to kiss him any longer. She landed her lips perfectly on Sonic's lips. Immediately, Sonic woke up, but only to close his eyes as he knew exactly what was happening. Moments later, Blaze broke the kiss, realizing that he was wide awake now.

"Good morning Sonic." Blaze said with a smile. Blaze then had arms wrapped around her instantaneously. "I love you too Blaze." Sonic said. They embraced for a few seconds, then they both knew questions had to be answered.

"Sonic, how did you survive?"

"I, don't know, I guess it just wasn't my time. But what happened while I was, dead?"

"I don't really know honestly, I just know that, well you probably know this as well, what happened to, Silver..."

"Shhhhhh, don't say anything, we don't need it. I was quite worried when I found you next to me. I grew even more worried for the past 3 days. But now you are awake, and well, I don't know what to say." Blaze giggled at Sonic's slight confusion.

They shared one more hug before getting out of Sonic's bed and ready to tackle the day today, ready to tell everyone the news, ready for everything that life throws at them, knowing that neither Sonic, nor Blaze, could be separated, never.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry it took so long! I had a TERRIBLE case of writer's block, but now I am hopefully getting past it! So what did you think? Did you really think I would let Sonic die like that? Hell no! Are you happy Silver died? That's your choice, but my choice is YES! Blaze's new form cool no? I thought it was, it should bring up some new things along in the story (Wink, wink). It could go perfectly along side of Dark Sonic! Anyways, see you in chapter 12 my fellow readers!**


	12. Chapter 12: Blaze, What Happened to You?

-Winds of Heat 1: Crossing Hearts-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Wow, I have much to say, and much to apologize as well. Throughout the time I was gone, I have been enjoying my breaks and have a good time, clearing my memory and thoughts of the very depressing past I had and moving on into the new year. During that time, I have been also brainstorming onto this story, gathering thoughts and collecting ideas for future preferences. I know it has been quite a while since the last time I have updated my story, but the break is finally over and now I have broken free from my writer's block! I deeply apologize for the agonizing wait you all had to suffer! Here are a couple of reasons why I wasn't updating during January as well.

I was depressed for a while.

I lost a friend who understood me.

I was very busy throughout the month.

I had writer's block.

I feel like I'm putting too much tragedy/drama into this story, so this chapter will be an adventure!

(Response to reviewers)

Arena Luminati; I took that advice, I hope you enjoy the story!

sonicxblazey; I updated now! Enjoy the new chapter!

awsumdeadface; Yeah, I never liked him either. Sure he is cool, but I still don't like him. Sonaze forever! Thanks for the wonderful reviews by the way! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Prince Of Souls; I'm glad you are enjoying this story! I enjoyed your sonic series 'Sonic Origins' by the way, keep up the good work!

shadowkiller168; I know I don't have the best grammar, but I believe it is good right now. I'm glad you are enjoying the story though!

Now, without further a-do, here is the chapter 12 you have all been waiting for! Enjoy the chapter!

Special thanks to sonicxblazey and Prince of Souls for advising me through the past months!

On with the story! (Sorry if it's a little short!)

**CHAPTER 12: Blaze... What Happened?**

It has been nearly a month after the incident with Silver, and Sonic and Blaze have been a very happy couple. They spent all day and all night together. They went to a couple of fairs, went to the mall, and even run through green hill a couple of times. Blaze won a few of the runs, but she thinks Sonic let her because he knew he was faster than her. Even though the occurrences have been set aside, they had one thing on their mind at the moment, and it was that giant dimensional cloud that was heading right towards earth.

At the start of its discovery by the ARK, the cloud was quite a distance from earth. Now its visible from Earth's atmosphere, and it looks menacing as well. The couple were walking down the street Sonic's house was at when they heard a terrifying noise coming from the cloud above.

"It won't be too long before the cloud gets here..." Blaze said with a saddening look on her face. She wasn't sad because Earth won't be the same anymore, she is sad because she has to go through what ruined her childhood all over again. Well, half of her childhood that is...

"Are you sure we can't stop it?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I'm sure Sonic, if it could be stopped, I would have stopped it before my planet was taken from yours."

"Well shouldn't we do or find at least something to stop it?"

"I doubt we could..."

"Sounds like a challenge, I'm in! Just you wait Blaze, I will stop this cloud and you're coming with me!"

And with that, Sonic took Blaze's hand and headed off to the only person he could go to at the moment, Tails.

On the way there, Sonic stopped by the mall for a couple of snacks and such. As always, he got the chili dogs wrapped in shining tin foil, and Blaze got a tuna sandwich, which Sonic did not like at all. After they got their snacks, they got to Tail's workshop in a little under an hour. Even though Tails knew everything about the cloud, he could not find anything on how to stop one from approaching the Earth.

"What do you mean you can't find out how?" Sonic said, collapsing to the ground in disappointment. He knew Tails was the most reliable person he can go to, and now he is not reliable in this situation.

"Well, I can't just figure out how this cloud actually works! It's not a living thing, and it's not powered by anything. At least, that's what I think...".

The group thought for a second, trying to think of ways on how this mysterious cloud of strange proportions could get to this planet so fast. It must have been 10 minutes before Blaze spoke up in the silence.

"Maybe Dr. Eggman is behind this?" She said, a little uncertain of her answer.

"That could work, let's scramble some eggs again!" Sonic called out, readying himself for another battle with Eggman.

"Hold on Sonic, I don't want to jump to conclusions just yet." Tails instructed.

"Well, I think that Eggman would be behind this; I mean, he has torn the world apart once, made a giant cannon, built a giant space and air fleet, turned me into a werehog, kidnapped a girl AND a princess, tried to kill all of us, try to harness both chaos and-"

Sonic was suddenly stopped when Blaze put her finger on his lips. He shrugged and stop talking to let the others talk freely.

"We get it Sonic..." Blaze said.

"Alright Sonic, if you are SO sure that Eggman is behind this, then let's go pay him a visit!" said Tails.

"Alright, lets get going then!"

So they were off. They first checked Eggman's base offshore of Station Square. When they found nothing there, they checked every single base that Eggman had ever built. They were out of luck with each base. They regrouped in the sandy desert, where they will search Eggman's last base, the Egg Pyramid.

Everyone was walking in the hot desert on their way to the base. There was small talking for most of the walk, determined to catch Eggman before it was too late. Even with all the determination in the world, even Sonic can complain about something else...

"Blaze... do you have powers other than heat? I'm burning up like a crisp here..." Sonic said. He hated walking, but for Tails' sake, he had to!

"Sonic, this is the 43 time you asked that..." Blaze said. He was annoying at times, but she always still loved that about him.

"Alright..."

"Hey Sonic, what's that light up ahead?" Tails pointed out.

Sonic looked straight ahead to where Tails was talking about. He found it. A enormous blue ring of energy was appearing above the sandy dune they were climbing. It the middle standing below was a huge pyramid.

"See? I told you this had something to do with Eggman!"

"Wow, Sonic is actually right over Tails for once!" Blaze said, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" Tails argued back.

As their talk continued on, Sonic was thinking about what Eggman could be doing, and if it had any connection with the Cloud. They approached the gate, which was surprisingly open, and walked inside.

The place seemed empty. No guards, no robots, not even a spec of dust was able to be seen in the facility, it was a ghost town!

"I don't like the looks of this guys..." Tails said.

"Well buddy, we need to see if Eggman is behind all of this." Sonic replied.

They all walked into a circular room, which they believe was the main area. Tails approached the computer that was sitting in the middle of the place. He took out his hacking tools and began to investigate the files. Sonic and Blaze were talking while Tails was doing his thing.

"Sonic, why is it that this place is entirely empty?" Blaze started.

"I don't know Blaze, it seems to me that Eggman has other plans up his sleeves!" Sonic stated back.

"If he does, he better know that this cat here won't go easy on him like the last machine he built."

They looked around the room, gazing at every corner, every wall, every place that was visible to their eyes. Then, in the blink of an eye, a vast hemisphere of energy zapped itself around the heroes, leaving them to a suspenseful state of wonder.

"Oh there will be no fighting of any machine, your highness." Came a voice from afar, although they knew EXACTLY who it was.

Eggman appeared from the shadows of a secret corridor, revealing a small device in his hand. He had a smirk on his face, kind of like when he knew everything was according to plan.

"I was wondering when you all would show up. I've been attracting that cloud for a while now, and you just now got here! I would think that Sonic is loosing his speed, but we all know that's not true."

The heroes tried their moves against the hemisphere, with no luck. They only got a little shock and forced backwards form where they originally started their attacks.

"Good job Egghead! You actually thought ahead of time!" Sonic said with his casual smirk. This made Blaze giggle a little bit, even through their current situation.

"Why thank you Sonic. I really thought yonder than you have ever thought, now didn't I?" He said as he pressed a button and chairs popped from underneath the group. Clamps held down their arms, legs, and stomach. Sonic didn't like this one bit, seeing that he is always on the move.

The temperature started rising around Blaze's wrists as she slowly melted the restraints around them. Unfortunately, Eggman noticed this and pressed another button. The restraints suddenly had a energy field around them, so she couldn't melt them anymore.

"Now that you two are nice and cozy, I might as well tell you of my plans for the future. You see, the cloud that you have been noticing in space is actually being drawn here by me, using the attractor beam in this facility. You may be wondering why though, hm?"

"Yikes, Eggman. I think that mustache is getting a little too big for ya." Sonic said in his cocky attitude. This made Blaze laugh again.

She wasn't laughing for long though.

A powerful shock was transferred to Sonic. Sonic can take some electricity, but a shock that the chair was giving was a real show for Eggman. Blaze got angry at the sight of that.

"Why do you have to always do that to Sonic? Why can't you just put up with his cocky attitude and let it go?!" Blaze said out of her enraged voice.

"Because, your highness, that is, oh what's the phrase again? Oh yes! Because that's how I roll, you stupid cat."

The shock was still taking it's toll on Sonic. Blaze was on fire. Eggman was laughing. Then, all of a sudden, Blaze had yet again hit her breaking point.

A dark aura formed around her body. The colors changed, the flames changed, and her eyes changed. She was no longer her normal self, again. Eggman, now realizing Blaze's similarity to darkness as Sonic, started mashing the buttons on his computer pad from his seat. Sonic's shock suddenly stopped.

As Sonic opened his eyes, he can see Eggman in fright, but why? Then he noticed a powerful sense of darkness in the air. He looked to his left, and didn't see Blaze sitting in her seat, he saw someone else. Similar figure, but in his mind, it was not Blaze.

"Blaze...? Is that you?" He spoke with whatever energy he had left after the shock.

The dark cat looked to her left. She knew who he was instantaneously, and popped a cocky smile. Her eyes, they struck fear in Sonic's heart.

** "Dark Flame, Sonic."**

That voice... Sonic felt an emotional discharge when he heard it. His love, feeding in hate and ready to dish it out. 'Is that what happened to Silver...?' Sonic thought.

All of a sudden, she went on a rampage. The flames snapped the restraints in half, letting her go free. Then, she turned up the heat. A LOT.

The aura of energy pushed outward with a magnificent force. The eruption caused the hemisphere to shatter instantly. Eggman knew she would easily attack him if he didn't act. He did the best thing anyone could do in that situation, run.

His little floating pod ejected from the mainframe and was flying off into a tunnel. Eggman turned around, only to see a dark floating figure rapidly approaching, including someone running extremely fast behind her.

"Listen Bla-"

**"DARK FLAME!"**

"Erm, Dark Flame. We can settle this without any violence, right?" Sweat was pouring out of him like a faucet. He knew Dark Flame could EASILY kill him if she caught up to him. Dark fireballs were hurdling towards his pod. Luckily for him, he dodged every single one of them.

Just as Dark Flame was approaching, Sonic came running behind her. He tried yelling at her, but she couldn't hear because of her altitude. That's when he remembered his Chaos Emeralds. Sonic knew that he shouldn't be using his super form for this occasion, but time was running out, and his job was to save lives. Plus, Dark Flame looked extremely powerful...

With that, he used the emeralds to turn into his super form, Super Sonic. He dashed towards Dark Flame and approached her side.

"Blaze, I'm alright! Stop doing this!" Sonic yelled.

**"I'm doing this for you." **was all she said before blasting off faster than ever.

Sonic did the same thing soon after. The scenario lasted a good 5 minutes. Dark Flame shooting fireballs at Eggman, Sonic trying to convince her to stop, while also traveling at over mach 3 along the desert, since they were now out of the tunnel. Blaze eventually caught up to the pod. Latching her claws along side of it, she scaled the pod with ease and approached the glass dome that was covering the evil mastermind inside.

"Dark Flame, please. Stop this nonsense! This is not like you! You don't know how much of a loss you might cause!" Eggman said. He tried his best to hide his extreme fright.

Dark Flame knew this...

With little effort, she smashed her hand through the glass dome. But just before killing Eggman with a dark fireball with her hand, Sonic tackled Dark Flame into the sand.

The two landed with a crushing blow on each side. The sand was flying everywhere, which made it very hard to see for a few seconds. The first to awake from the crater that was formed, was Sonic. He was no longer super, and Blaze was back to her original self. Eggman made his escape cleanly.

Sonic struggled to get up, but something was holding him down. He looked to see that Blaze had her arms wrapped around him. He chuckled, picked her up and walked out of the crater. The cloud in space was clearly visible now. Seeing this, Sonic sighed.

"What are we going to do Blaze..." He said.

"More importantly, what happened to you?"


End file.
